Jupiter: Its love
by Starlight Saint Lu
Summary: One-shots. Pequeñas mini escenas de momentos románticos de distintas parejas de la serie Saint Seiya. No yaoi. Capitulo 10 Shiryu y Shunrei.
1. Chapter 1 Seiya y Saori

**Serie de viñetas rómanticas de distintas parejas de Saint Seiya.**

 **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Capitulo 1 Te tengo a ti**

 **Seiya y Saori.**

La vida no podía ser mejor en aquel momento para aquel santo de bronce situado frente al amplio ventanal del salón principal de aquella elegante mansión, junto a una taza de café y ese dulce panquecillo con miel que le habían regalado en la cocina. La lluvia se escurría por los grandes ventanales provocando un sentimiento de nostalgia en el aire mientras las luces se mantenían apagadas por un fuerte relámpago que había cruzado cerca de un árbol del patio, cimbrando el piso y dejando en completa oscuridad la habitación. La luz de la tarde solo le regalaba el reflejo azulado de la habitación y la soledad era su única compañía en aquel sitio.

Entonces aquel santo se abrazo a su propio cuerpo para calmar aquel sentimiento de melancólia manteniendo su mirada puesta en el jardín de fuera sobre aquellas flores golpeadas por enormes gotas de lluvia y los charcos que se formaban bajo si.

De pronto, el santo escucho un suave suspiro tras de sí y sonrió. Sabía que era ella, a la única persona que esperaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-preguntó el santo del Pegaso girándose hacia la joven dama que le sonreía en el enorme portón junto a la chímenea.

-Un par de minutos.-la bonita mirada cristalina de la peli lila, le robó una sonrisa.

-Ven, acércate...-le dijo cálidamente el castaño extendiendo su mano a la joven, invitandole a hacerle compañia.

La mujer dirigió sus pasos lentamente hacia él, oteó a los alrededores asegurandose de que estaban solos y de inmediato se abrazo a su cintura, refugiándose en el calor de sus brazos. La fragancia varonil a madera del Pegaso inundo la pequeña nariz de la dama, quien sintió la barbilla del santo apoyarse en sus cabellos mientras su amplia mano le acariciaba la nuca, de la manera mas delicada que había.

-¿Sabes?, no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que me he sentido así.-rompió el silencio el japonés.

-¿Cómo?-interrogó ella cerrando los ojos ante lo reconfortante de su abrazo.

-Feliz.

Ella sonrió ante lo dicho, escuchando el latir suave de su corazón. –Tengo libertad, encontré a mi hermana, tengo a mis amigos pero sobre todas las cosas... te tengo a ti, Saori.

La diosa sonrió tímida ante la sentencia. -Gracias Seiya...

-¿Porqué?

-Por estar a mi lado, siempre.

El castaño sonrió al percibir un ligero cosquilleo en su pecho al escuchar a la dama. La amaba...demasiado. De pronto, la alejó de si un instante, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y acaricio sus mejillas con sus pulgares, observándole en silencio. No hacian falta palabras cuando podía sentir el universo entero con tan solo una mirada de la dama. Saori entonces comenzo a temblar otra vez por los profundos ojos chocolates del Pegaso dedicados a los suyos, esos que le descubrían cada sentimiento atravesandole hasta el alma,dejandola completamente indefensa. Era suya, su diosa y su dama, asi como él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma. Su respiración lentamente cambio, suspirando pesadamente mientras sus labios buscaban los suyos con anhelo. Entonces Seiya ya no pudo contener a su avivado corazón y en un impulso, posó sus labios sobre los de ella, acariciandola lentamente.

El Pegaso estaba embelesado,queria aferrase a su dulce esencia por siempre y sus manos le consecuentaron, deslizandose de su cintura hasta su espalda en un segundo, aferrándose a ella como si la vida se fuera en ello.

De pronto, un par de pasos huecos se escucharon venir hacia Salón principal, haciendoles alejarse en un movimiento brusco a los dos. Seiya de inmediato, se echo en el sillón mas próximo mientras la tímida diosa se mantenía de pie en la ventana tratando de disimular su risa por su travesura.

Tatsumi entonces, penetró a la habitación con un candelabro en su mano, buscando a la dama con la mirada.

-Señorita Saori, la he buscado en todas partes. Le he traído una vela en lo que se arregla la luz.

El calvo sin esperarlo, notó la presencia de Seiya en la habitación y los nervios se le encrisparon de inmediato.

-¡¿Tú que haces aquí?!

El desinteresado santo miró al techo y luego le devolvió la mirada al mayordomo como si no le importará y jamás hubiese abandonado tal sitio.

-Solo me acompañaba, Tatsumi-le interrumpió la diosa algo nerviosa.-Sabes que me da miedo la oscuridad.

El mayordomo apreto sus puños y le señalo la salida a Seiya.-Entonces ya puedes irt...

-Tatsumi...-le interrumpió con voz dulce la dama-¿Podrías traerme un poco de té?, tengo frÍo.

El mayordomo asintió poco convencido de dejar a solas a ambos jóvenes y al verse alejarse, Seiya al instante, se levanto del sillón y la abrazo con fuerza detrás de la cintura.

-Se ha ido.-soltó entre risitas nerviosas.

-Seiya, si Tatsumi nos ve, se pondrá mal y es capaz de matarte.

El joven le sonrió y comenzó a besar sus mejillas en repetidas ocasiones. -No importa, si solo es por besarte, habrá valido la pena.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2 Ikki y Esmeralda

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro más que mi satisfacción personal.**_

 _ **Capitulo 2: Nunca diré adiós.**_

 _ **Ikki y Esmeralda.**_

Aquel era su segundo cumpleaños tras recuperar la calma en su vida ó mejor aún... su propia vida. No obstante, ahora que era libre le costaba adaptarse a vivir esa oportunidad que se había repetido durante toda su vida nunca le pertenecería. El no podía ser como Shun ó Seiya quienes parecían olvidar con facilidad el dolor del pasado, y aunque lo intentaba, sabia que no estaba completo, que jamás lo estaría, no sin ella.

Un día como otro cualquier, asistió a una fiesta en la mansión Kido y encontró a una joven castaña que no hablaba mucho y que al igual que él, se venia incomoda en aquel evento. De pronto, al verle totalmente sola, se acerco a platicar con ella y ahí supo que ella era Seika, hermana de Seiya.

Pronto entabló una buena amistad con la joven, a tal grado que de una tarde a otra , ella le había abrazado y sin dudarlo, el joven le había robado un beso. Los días pasaron y Seika frecuentaba con más regularidad su pequeño departamento, sin embargo, nada estaba dicho. No eran novios ni portaban ninguna etiqueta excepcional, simplemente un beso había sido todo lo que Ikki ofreció y sin más se había vuelto hermético de nuevo.

Pero a Ikki algo le ocurría con Seika. De pronto le alegraba su compañía, sus ocurrencias ácidas y hasta su forma de comer grandes cantidades de helado en pleno invierno. De alguna manera ella le hacia la vida más divertida pero su compañía era todo lo que podía ofrecer pues había un nombre que fénix jamás olvidaba: Esmeralda.

Aquel día todo sería diferente, lo sabía. Seika se había empeñado en hacer una pequeña fiesta en su honor apoyada por Shun y sin poder negarse ante su obstinación, accedió.

Seika llegó a temprana hora a su departamento con un sinfín de comida preparada en grandes bolsas. Lucía linda. Era obvio que se había arreglado más de lo habitual y le agradaba.

Pero él, estaba más desanimado de lo habitual, comenzaba a creer que había sido una pésima idea acceder a tal evento y con tal humor. Estaba tan fastidiado que solo escuchaba a Seika a lo lejos, pero nada entraba por sus oídos.

Escucho cuando llamaron a la puerta y no le prestó atención. Seika sonrió sombría y se acerco a abrir la puerta con entusiasmo. Detrás suyo, la imagen de su hermano apareció junto a Hyoga y Seiya y un enorme pastel.

Bufó molesto mientras buscaba una cerveza en su refrigerador. Animados, sus compañeros de orden se acercaron al pequeño comedor de Ikki que estaba repleto de comida traída por Seika y comenzaron a elogiar cada plato que salía de las bolsas.

El santo bebió su cerveza de golpe y corrió a ocultarse a su habitación, azotando la puerta ante la sorpresa de sus invitados .Sus nervios le estaba traicionando. Definitivamente aquella reunión había sido una pésima idea. Odiaba el murmullo, el ruido y la compañía. ¿Qué de feliz era su cumpleaños?, tan solo era un recordatorio de lo miserable que era su vida.

Se sentó en su cama, llevándose las manos al rostro en un gesto notorio de desesperación.

Uno segundos tortuosos le acompañaron hasta que su mirada se alzó lentamente hacia la puerta abierta de su armario que mostraba una cajilla azul hasta lo más alto del mueble.

El santo se levantó lentamente y avanzó hasta ella, tomándola entre sus manos con delicadeza. Limpio el notorio polvo encima de ella con sus pulgares y volvió al mismo asiento de antes.

La abrió sintiendo un cosquilleo molesto en sus ojos, uno que trato de disimular apretando el gesto mientras todo se volvía mutismo.

Una flor marchita estaba en su interior. La acarició con una delicadeza que jamás se hubiera esperado de si, sintiendo los rugosos pétalos y muertos entre sus dedos .Cuando menos lo espero sintió dos lagrimas resbalando por su mejilla.

Cerró sus ojos y entonces una memoria apareció.

 _En medio de una montaña de flores violetas y rayos de sol sofocantes, una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados y brillante sonrisa, le extendía la mano en medio del campo, gritando su nombre por el aire._

 _-Ikki..._

 _El joven sonrió y corrió hasta ella viendo volar un sinfín de pétalos a cada paso que daba. El aire era extraño, tan cálido, tan disfrutable. Al estar frente a ella, se abrazó de su cintura y la alzó por los aires, escuchando su risa, esa que le hacia estallar el corazón de felicidad._

 _Al bajarle, ella posó sus manos sobre su pecho, sin perder su tacto._

 _-Ikki, te quiero._

 _-Esmeralda...-aquellas palabras eran las primeras que oía en aquel mundano lugar que le causaban tanta felicidad .Era como electricidad corriendo en su espalda ,volviéndolo loco, casi invencible ante cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Solo deseaba tener a su hermano a su lado y jamás volvería a pedir nada a la vida._

 _-Nunca te diré adiós, siempre estaré aquí...-la rubia posó una mano sobre el pecho del joven-En tu corazón._

 _-Esmeralda...-la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras percibía como ella se convertía en pétalos de aquellas flores entre sus manos y la memoria se extinguía lentamente dejándole un vacio y un hueco profundo en su corazón._

Abrió sus ojos y observó de nuevo su sombría habitación. Un suspiro que cortaba su respiración se manifestó, haciéndole caer rendido sobre la cama mientras sus ojos se llenaban de gotas que poco podía detener. La extrañaba demasiado, tanto que quería morir en aquel momento solo para verla una última vez. Quería dejar de respirar, ahí, en ese instante.

La puerta se abrió lentamente trayendo una presencia tímida hasta él. Desprevenido, el santo se giro dándole la espalda en una posición fetal invitándole a alejarse. pero Seika era determinada y con algo de miedo ,avanzo dudosa por el interior de la habitación.

La castaña se posó muy cuidadosa sobre la cama , titubeando si aquello era una buena idea. Le acarició los cabellos con gentileza, una y otra vez en medio del silencio y espero, como siempre lo había hecho por él. De pronto el santo se giro para mirarle. Aquel fuerte santo al que siempre había visto con intimidación estaba completamente vencido. Ella se acerco un poco más, abriéndole los brazos para consolarle y el accedió en aquella posición fetal. No sabía exactamente porqué, pero lo había hecho.

Entonces lo escucho quejarse amargamente mientras se aferraba a su regazo dejando caer pesadas lágrimas que se marcaban en su vestido y pronto no dudo en hacerlo también. Abrazo su cabeza a su vientre y lo escucho sollozar unos minutos más mientras repetía un nombre en balbuceos. Inesperadamente los labios de ella se abrieron, pronunciando lastimosamente:

-Nunca seré ella ni me atrevería a pretenderlo, pero déjame acompañarte hasta que por fin puedas ir de nuevo con ella-sollozó la joven intranquila -Ikki no quiero que mueras, yo te necesito.

 _-Seika._

-Seremos fuertes y sostendré tu mano cuando no puedas más, pero por ahora, no me abandones y déjame ver como tu rostro se hace viejo con el tiempo, se llena de arrugas de todas las risas que has tenido en tu vida y tu corazón detiene tus suspiros por el cansancio.-suspiró limpiándose con una mano libre sus mejillas - Estoy segura que Esmeralda hubiera querido que fueras feliz y no viéndote así.

-No, no...no puedo-repetía el joven santo con dificultad.

 _-Yo te quiero Ikki y ella también, lo se._

La castaña estiro uno de sus brazos y alcanzó la cajita, posándola frente al santo.

De pronto la calma volvió para ambos en medio de un silencio.

-No le defraudes así Ikki y se fuerte, porqué algún día la verás de nuevo y querrá que le cuentes muchas historias de tu vida y será mejor que tengas muchas historias felices que la hagan reír.

Seika se levanto de la cama, al igual que Ikki y se dispusieron a abandonar la habitación, sin embargo, el santo tomó ala castaña detrás de su cintura y la abrazó a si.

 _-Gracias por todo, Seika._

Seika e Ikki salieron de la habitación ante la mirada curiosa de Shun y los demás que comenzaban a partir el pastel en medio de rumores. Y de un instante a otro, esas lagrimas de antes se convirtieron en cálidas sonrisas entre compañía de su hermanos y amigos.

Los invitados se fueron uno a uno y cuando Seika tomó su abrigo para irse, el fénix la tomo entre sus brazos y comentó:

 _-Nunca me digas adiós, quédate conmigo Seika por favor._

Aquella noche el fénix tuvo un último sueño abrazado del cuerpo desnudo de Seika. La joven rubia de sus sueños se despedía en ese mismo recuerdo del campo regalándole un tierno beso sobre sus labios y depositándole una nota de papel viejo en su mano mientras corría hacia unas montañas deslumbradas por el sol.

El fénix abrió la nota con curiosidad y leyó su interior:

 _-Nos veremos algún día, se feliz hasta entonces._

 _ **Fin...**_

 _ **Lindos lectorcitos espero no haberles hecho llorar, pero que si disfrutaran una linda historia. Iba a continuar con Shiryu y Shunrei pero me gano la inspiración depre con Ikki y tuve que ceder.**_

 _ **Hice este fic con la canción Never say Goodbye de Michael Bolton, me inspiro mucho aunque la temática no tiene nada que ver.**_

 _ **Esto es todo por ahora, espero les este gustando y si mis lectorcillas picaronas habrá muchas mas escenas bellas a su tiempo.(mcr77,Violet DragonFly,sslove,anónimo,angie248 y Angela Mort ( ya veras que si, un Shura y Geist seguro habrá pronto) ).A todos ustedes lectorcitos, gracias por su tiempo compartido conmigo y bellas palabras.**_

 _ **Y gracias, nunca me cansaré de decirlo, gracias lindos lectorcitos. Saint Lu.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Shunrei y Shiryu

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Hay poquito Lemon, no mucho lo advierto, así que disfruten.**_

 _ **Capitulo 3:No es un sueño.**_

Tibieza en su espalda, una cálida respiración tras su oído y cada musculo firme tan suyo la tenían enganchada a la cama. Sus piernas desnudas estaban enlazadas a otras y unas manos seguras le sujetaban el vientre apegándola a una escultural anatomía. Sonrió sin abrir los ojos aun entre sueños, de repente un sentimiento de pena le hizo cosquillas en su estómago al saber que la virilidad de su compañero estaba expuesta a su costado. Solo una manta delgada les cubría el cuerpo, una manta y nada mas, aunque realmente no necesitaba nada adicional que los brazos de su amado para aguantar el frio de la noche.

Parpadeó un par de veces, observando con dificultad los tintineantes rayos de sol que le golpeaban en la cara en plena adversidad exterior. Giró su rostro hacia su costado y observo aquel hombre moreno hermoso ante sus ojos, totalmente rendido ante el cansancio. El vaivén de su respiración la estremeció. Se giro un poco mas y con una de sus manos acaricio suavemente su frente quitando un par de mechones oscuros de ella, recorriendo con su mirada su perfecta nariz, sus labios delgados y ese diminuto lunar bajo su barbilla, tan suyo. Lo amaba demasiado.

¿Pero como había llegado hasta ese punto de su vida en que todo era felicidad, acaso no era un sueño?. En ese momento recordó.

Tras los sucesos en el Hades y tras creer que Shiryu esta vez no volvería de si intensa batalla, Shunrei regresó a China pues era el único lugar que consideraba su hogar. En su completa soledad y al borde de caer en una total tristeza amarga, esperando su propia muerte abrazada a su cama de paja, una noche una presencia llegó hasta su choza.

Shunrei salió al portón a ver que era lo que sucedía y fue que sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que aquel hombre que tanto amaba estaba de regreso, exhausto y envuelto en lagrimas al perder a al hombre que ambos llamaron padre. Lo atrapo entre sus brazos, entre una mezcla de euforia y dolor y lloró amargamente a su lado. Ambos se abrazaron desesperadamente y se quedaron ahí postrados en el suelo, frágiles ante todo lo que habían vivido.

Los días pasaron, cada uno trato de apoyarse en el otro para poder continuar juntos sus vidas, ahora sin Dohko. La calma volvía poco a poco y todo recuerdo del pasado se disolvía con nuevos recuerdos. Pero entonces, la fecha del cumpleaños de Shunrei pronto se celebraría y Shiryu no dudo en preparar algo especial para celebrarle.

Desde temprano el santo limpió los platos de la cocina, sacudió los tapetes de aquel lugar y acomodo cada cosa de esa diminuta casa. Dejo una nota en la cocina y salió hacia el pueblo cercano. Tenia que sorprenderle.

La joven se levantó horas después buscando con ansiedad al joven chino con el que compartía la casa, gritando su nombre por el lugar:

-¡Shiryu!-la mujer de pies descalzos recorrió la choza con la mirada. De pronto una nota llamó su atención.

 _-Te veo en la tarde._

El santo del dragón se adentro a un mercadillo y comenzó a ofrecerse a hacer mandados para ganar un poco de dinero. Después de todo, tenia que darle una cena digna a Shunrei.

Tras pasar la mañana cargando cajas de fruta, limpiando vidrios y ayudando a las señoras con sus compras, por fin pudo tener un par de monedas.

Se acercó a una tienda de ropa para mujer y compró una bonita mascada con un jazmín bordado, que pidió envolvieran en una caja roja. Sabía de sobra que ese era su color favorito.

En el camino también compro un par de fideos, pastelillos y leña. Y sin espera más, fue hasta la casa que compartía con la joven china, ella debía estar inquieta.

Cuando entró a la choza, la vio con su mirada preocupada sentada sobre una canastilla.

-¡Shiryu!-la jovencita se abalanzó sobre él de inmediato al verle regresar.-¿Dónde estabas?, estaba preocupada.

El santo sonrió victorioso. De alguna manera le" encantaba" saber que Shunrei le extrañaba.

El dragón soltó las bolsas que cargaba sobre si y le comentó:

-Traje cosas para celebrar, esta noche comeremos fuera.

El joven santo tomó la bolsa de la leña y salió algunos pasos fuera de la choza, acomodando piedras para formar una fogata.

-Trae un mantel y una cobija, Shunrei...-le ordeno amable el santo mientras la joven le miraba sostenida en la puerta.

-De acuerdo.

Al transcurso de unos minutos y a punto de anochecer, Shiryu acomodo la comida con delicadeza alrededor de la fogata y se colocó con Shunrei, lado a lado en un pequeño mantel. Pronto el cielo se vería lleno de estrellas. Comieron cada platillo, bebiendo incluso un poco de vino de arroz que el maestro había guardado en su cómoda años atrás .Parecía que la felicidad no podía ser mayor.

Pero la luz del día descendió y el frio del anoche sorprendió a ambos, al igual que una preciosa constelación. Shiryu sin maldad, pronto busco el acurruco de la joven, colocando su cabeza en su pecho mientras ambos se tapaban con una manta; según recordaba así lo hacían desde pequeños, pero era un pretexto precioso para acercarla a su calor.

-Feliz cumpleaños Shunrei...-le comento el santo ante el evidente nerviosismo de la dama al estar entre sus brazos. No sabia si temblaba por el frio ó por la sensación de tener así a Shiryu, tan cerca tan suyo. El santo giro un poco a su espalda y detrás de una piedra saco una cajita

-Toma, te compre esto.

La joven sonrió nerviosa, y aunque no hubiera quería zafarse del abrazo del santo, la curiosidad al ver una cajita entre las manos del hombre le hizo no detenerse.

-¿Qué es?

-Ya lo veras...-contestó el curioso mientras ella reía curiosa. Abrió la cajita con esmero, tomando entre sus dedos la tela bordada y le volvió a abrazar-Gracias Shiryu, no tenias que... ¡Es hermosa!

La jovencita se coloco la mascada al final de su trenza, observando el jazmín bordado.

-¡Que bonita!-el dragón mordió su labio inferior ansioso.

-Hay un cuento...respecto al jazmín.

La de cabellos negros sonrió curiosa-Quiero escucharlo Shiryu.

-Hubo una vez una princesa que al ser pequeña, conoció a un joven príncipe en las montañas. Ella y él compartieron muchos momentos juntos, crecían día a día y prometieron que si algún día se convertían en reyes, ambos se desposaría.-La jovencita prestó mas atención al relato-Un día el joven príncipe caminó entre los bosques cerca de rio y ahí encontró un par de jazmines hermosos. Pensó en llevarle uno a su amada y al tomar uno entre sus manos, una bruja salió del rio, jalándolo hacia el interior de este, ahogándolo por tan osado acto. –Shunrei suspiro asustada. -Sin embargo, la bruja había decidido reencarnarlo en dragón para que protegiera esas flores, y así lo hizo.

-La joven princesa busco a su amado durante mucho tiempo, recorriendo sendero tras sendero para encontrarlo. Hasta que un día, llegó a ese mismo río donde estaban los jazmines, se enamoró de inmediato al verlos y trato de tomar uno entre sus manos, sin embargo, de las aguas salió un imponente dragón hecho de ellas .

Shiryu de pronto se imaginaba a Shunrei como la princesa de su relato -La princesa se asusto cuando observo que el dragón estaba dispuesto a atacarla, pese a ello, el mítico animal se quedo quieto al verla a los ojos y la envolvió entre sus aguas. La bruja salió a observar lo que hacia su dragón y prestó atención como el animal protegía a la princesa. La bruja enfureció al ver que el dragón la contradecía y fue que sin esperarlo, el animal y ella comenzaron a luchar. La bruja comenzó a debilitar al dragón con su magia y fue que la princesa sin dudarlo, busco un tronco de árbol y lo enterró en ella.

Shiryu continuo con emoción en su voz-La bruja pereció en el rio y la princesa se sorprendió ante lo hecho por el dragón, por lo que al mirarlo a los ojos, supo que era su amado. Se emociono al volverlo a ver, pero de aquella forma no podía amarlo, por lo que se arrojo en el cobijo de las aguas del dragón para que su alma se hiciera una con él y pudieran estar juntos por siempre. _Siempre juntos..._

-Que bonito relato Shiryu...-menciono la joven abrazándose aun mas del santo.

-El maestro me lo contó.

-¿Enserio el maestro te contó esa historia?-el chino asintió apretando sus labios nervioso.

-Si yo fuera una princesa...también me lanzaría al rio para estar con mi amado.

-¿Ah si?-comento el santo tratando de recargarse en el suelo, después de todo sostenerse en un brazo ya le estaba cansando.

-Si...

Shunrei le siguió y se recostó sobre su pecho. De pronto ambos se quedaron en silencio. Aquella situación ya la habían repetido varias veces pero esta vez se sentía diferente. Quizá era la fogata, la fecha ó el simple hecho que ambos estaban completamente solos a la luz de la luna bajo la influencia de alcohol de arroz. Shunrei de momento se sintió perturbada y trató de levantarse, sin embargo la mano de Shiryu la sujetó intempestivamente y la hizo acostarse de nuevo, a su lado.

Ella comenzó a respirar agitada mientras los ojos intensos de Shiryu la miraban, detallándola a cada segundo.

-Shiryu...-pronunció tartamudeando.

El joven chico se giró con habilidad y de pronto la rodeó con sus brazos, como cazador que ha detenido a su presa. Sus largos cabellos caían por los lados mientras ella sostenía su respirar con dificultad.

Shiryu adoraba estar de aquella manera, sin embargo jamás se atrevería a hacer algo que lastimara a la joven y si ella no correspondía sus sentimientos, la dejaría ir. Ella retrocedió girando su rostro para no ceder ante la tentación. Tenía miedo aunque lo quería, tenia miedo corriendo en su piel.

-Shunrei...-le llamó .Quería mirarla frente a frente, quería que esos ojos azulados le gritaran cuanto le amaban. Y ahí aguardo ella quieta, esperando a que el dragón cobrara la razón.

-Este bien, lo entiendo...

El santo estaba punto de soltarle, bajando su mirada ante el dejo de decepción que sentía ante el mutismo de la china, pero entonces ella menciono algo:

 _-Shiryu te amo._

El santo sonrió al encontrarse de nuevo con sus azulados ojos mirándole expectante.

 _-Yo también Shunrei, como no tienes idea..._

Entonces todos esos miedos que la joven dama sentía en su interior se convirtieron en seguridad y confianza. Shiryu se acerco lo suficiente para rozar su nariz con la suya, disfrutando de aquel cálido gesto y al sentir los labios abiertos de ella, los tomó entre los suyos con firmeza. La caricia era lenta y humeda, sin embargo el santo decidió que necesitaba más.

Soltó sus labios y busco su cuello, depositando beso a beso su transpiración. Entonces Shunrei se estremeció cuando la lengua del santo lamio el comienzo de su clavícula con esmero. Ella estaba rendida, el cosquilleo bajo su vientre y el abrazo cálido del santo la estaban haciendo enloquecer.

Shiryu bajo sus dedos hasta los botones de su kimono rojizo, jugueteando con ellos, enfocando su mirada con impaciencia sobre ellos. La joven posó su mano sobre sus dedos y con cierto miedo las acerco a su ropa. Entonces el dragón lo supo. Ella entregaba a él como la princesa al dragón.

 _-Acaríciame Shiryu._

El sitúo un beso sobre sus labios al escucharle y con suavidad fue descubriendo la nívea piel de la joven, tan blanca como un lienzo donde dibujaría sus caricias. El santo con delicadeza descubrió de su ropa a la joven y ella hizo lo propio con él, encontrándose con ese perfecto dragón tatuado en su espalda, ese que acaricio con la punta de sus pulgares cuando estuvo en completa desnudez ante él.

Los jóvenes se amoldaron uno a otro al ritmo de sus ansiosas respiraciones, nerviosos ante la primera vez observándose así y en un abrazo sensitivo, el santo busco penetrar en la intimidad de la joven. Sus cuerpos se rozaron por primera vez, percibiendo ese pequeño punzón debajo de ella al ser su primer hombre y espero unos minutos a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al suyo.

Ella movió sus caderas y le indico que esta alista para continuar con aquellas caricias divinas. Con gentileza el santo se movió en su interior, percibiendo la ansiedad que sentía cada vez que danzaba sobre ella, impaciente por reclamar su cuerpo. Pronto su figura comenzó a sacudirse enérgicamente sobre ella, percibiendo su calor interior y escuchando la hermosa melodía que ella dejaba salir de su garganta. Sonrió radiante, buscando el cuello de la joven en su arrebatada locura.

 _-Shunrei, mi Shunrei...-decía entre jadeos el dragón._

La noche poco a poco se desvanecía y de un momento a otro, el dragón cubrió a la joven con firmeza y esperó a que su cuerpo liberara ese cosquilleo ansioso en el interior de la joven. Rendidos y ante un tibio sudor tras desvanecerse en la joven, ambos se quedaron quietos a la luz de la fogata.

Y así la mañana les había sorprendido a ella, haciéndole saber que esta vez no era un sueño y si e este punto de la vida todo lo que había sufrido se había convertido en eso...felicidad.

 _ **Fin... de este shot.**_

 _ **Lindos lectorcitos de mente volátil como la mía, ¿les ha gustado?, espero que si, ya hacia falta algo para el calorcillo en estas épocas frías. Shiryu seguro anda muy contento con mis escritos.**_

 _ **Y la próxima parejita si, será un Shura y Geist ó quizá Shu, no lo se hagan peticiones para considerarlas. Ya que la inspiración ha vuelto a mi , espero verlos pronto, lean mis otros interesantes fics en lo mientras. Les mando mis mejores deseos siempre y agradezco su tiempo y ánimos para seguir.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Hyogay Eris Shun y Miho

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada ,esto es sin ningun fin de lucro.**

 **Capitulo 4:Cambio de corazon.**

 **Hyoga y Eris /Shun y Miho.**

Si,todo mundo lo estancia en Japon se había prolongado mas de la cuenta.Y toda esa responsabilidad solo tenia un nombre: Eris.

Y es que desde que Hyoga se habia encontrado con aquella joven de ojos alegres y calida sonrisa,sus conviciones habian cambiado.

Tiempo antes,Athena les había devuelto la vida en un suspiro y sus compañeros de batalla ya se las habían arreglado para comenzar de nuevo en esta nueva oportunidad.

Shiryu se habia ido con Shunrei a China y cada seis meses visitaba Japon,Shun e Ikki se habian establecido en una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad y él ,quien se suponía regresaría a Siberia,estaba teniendo asilo en el departamento de Seiya y Seika por su indecisión de irse de aquel lugar.

Eris,Eris,Eris. Sinceramente su único motivo por estar ahí era aquella chica,sin embargo ,a pesar de llevar meses saliendo no había podido confesarle sus sentimientos y decidirse que hacer de su vida. Pronto el reloj a su lado de la cama resonó trayendolo de nueva cuenta de sus pensamientos.

Solo en aquel departamento,se sacudió los cabellos y apagó el reloj del mueble del costado de la cama,recordando que aquel día era el cumpleaños de su amada.

Sintió el suelo frio en sus pies y avanzó hacia la cocina del departamento,extrañando el espantoso café que todas las mañanas preparaba el ruidoso de Seiya,el mismo que ahora estaba de vacaciones con Saori. Inútilmente buscó con la mirada a Seika,quien sabia cada mañana salia antes de amanecer y regresaba hasta la media noche. Su nueva amistad de la joven con Ikki tenia que ver en sus ausencias,pero eso le hacia sentirse solo,desesperanzado.

Tomó de la alacena un paquete de galletas y mordisqueo una mientras caminaba hacia la ventana abierta con hermosa vista al mar tranquilo .

Penso unos segundos en Eris y en la vez que la había tomado de la mano en aquella ó tímido y supo que tenia que hacer algo fantástico por ella especialmente ese dia. Con la mirada busco el teléfono en el sillón, tenia que pedir ayuda.

-Hola..-contestó una voz amable tras el teléfono.

-Shun,soy yo, Hyoga.

-¡Hyoga!,que gusto oírte,¿cómo has estado?

-Bien,un poco triste desde que Seiya se ha ido...-suspiró resignado el rubio-Ojala regrese pronto,extraño su escándalo de siempre.

-Oh, vaya,que triste.-contestó empatico Andromeda-Me pasa lo mismo con Ikki,desde hace días que sale y no regresa hasta el anochecer. Últimamente pasa todo el tiempo en el orfanato de la Fundación.

-¿Ikki?-preguntó curioso el rubio.

-Si ,supongo que la amistad con Seika le ha cambiado.

-Quizá...-

"Oh quizá, un cambio de corazón",pensó el cisne mientras escuchaba la respiración del menor.

-Hablando de regresar...-interrumpió el de cabellos verdes-¿Vendrás hoy a la casa?,Shiryu ha decidido venir hoy con Shunrei y pienso prepararles una gran cena.

-Oh,¿tan bien te ha ido las clases de cocina?

Detrás del teléfono,Shun rió apenado-Si,me gustan demasiado.

-Lo siento Shun,hoy es cumpleaños de Eris y no se aun a donde llevarla,así que no se si podre,de hecho te llamaba para que me recomendaras algún lugar ya que tu conoces mejor la ciudad.

Shun se quedo pensativo.-Hyoga...¿Y si vienen a festejar aquí y preparó un pastel para ella?,seria agradable que tuviéramos una fiesta todos.

El rubio del teléfono sonrió.-Eso suena increíble Shun,pero no quiero causarte molestia con la cena y el pastel,sera mucho trabajo para ti.

-No te preocupes por eso,solo trae a Eris y haremos un evento sorpresa para ella.

El siberiano sonrió complacido.-De acuerdo Shun pero... yo llevo las botanas y bebidas.

-Entonces,te veo a las tres ,¿de acuerdo?

-Bien.

Hyoga colgó el teléfono y de inmediato ,una idea vino a su mente.¿Como llevaría a Eris hasta la casa de Shun sin que ella se percatara de la situación?Entonces Miho fue su solución. Tomó el teléfono de nuevo y marcó a la morena,quien se emocionó al escuchar el se encargaría de llevarla hasta la casa del menor de los caballeros.

El santo terminó la llamada y se echo a correr a la bañera,abriendo de inmediato el agua fría,su tarde,busco en el armario la mejor de sus camisas,tomó su cartera y zapatos y salio de aquel lugar hacia el centro comercial mas cercano.

A unas calles del departamento de Seiya,el siberiano entró a una tienda ,tomando una canastilla para llevar sus ,al ver un enorme ramo de rosas en un estante no dudo en llevarlo,eran perfectas .Busco en los pasillos una caja de sodas,botanas y chocolates y al acercarse a las cajas a pagar,encontró una bolsa con peluches donde un cisne resaltaba entre santo no pudo evitar emocionarse al verlo,era el regalo ideal para Eris,por lo que también lo añadió a su canasta.

Colocó los productos en la caja y mientras esperaba,sacó su cartera y contó los billetes, entonces supo que el cisne no podría acompañ ó el peluche a un lado de la señorita que le cobraría y sonrió triste al entregar sus billetes. Volvió de nuevo su mirada hacia el jugueteque le rogaba con los ojos que lo llevara,así que en un último segundo,el santo lo tomo y pidió que también lo cobraran. Tendría que echar mano de la tarjeta fideicomiso dejada por Camus.

Shun por su parte ya habia terminado de preparar el pastel e infinidad de platillos humeantes que decoraban la mesa,por lo que se acerco a un mueble bajo la alacena y saco un par de globos y gorros que había comprado para el cumpleaños pasado de su hermano,mismos objetos que no hicieron nada de gracia en el fenix.

Sonrió alegre y comenzó a decorar el lugar en la espera de sus mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta resonara. Shun corrió a abrir la puerta ligeramente ansioso. Ahi estaban Shiryu y Shunrei con una canasta de inmediato los invitó a entrar tras abrazarles y a tomar lugar en la mesa. Shiryu notó la decoración y en ese instante Andrómeda le explico la situación al dragón, habría una fiesta en aquel lugar.

Al transcurso de dos horas,la puerta volvió a resonar y trajo hasta ellos la presencia de cisne con dos enormes rubio saludo a sus amigos tras meses de no verles y depositó los dulces y bebidas en la mesa.

Se hizo un espacio en la mesa tras esconder los regalos y comenzó a conversar con el trío esperando a que su "enamorada" llegase.

Eris por su parte,no habia parado de suspirar en la ventana esperando ver una señal de la existencia del mañana había transcurrido y parte de la tarde y así su semblante de cumpleaños había decaído.

-¿Eris?-le llamo Miho sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras se colocaba un suéter.-¿Qué sucede?

-Ni si quiera me ha llamado para felicitarme,Miho.-suspiró fastidiada la rubia haciendo eco en aquel salón vacío-Hyoga no olvidaría este día,¿crees que le ha pasado algo?

-No lo creo,quizá te llame mas tarde,¿porqué no me acompañas a comprar unas cosas y si quieres vamos a buscarlo después?.

-De acuerdo-contestó sin animo la rubia.

Media hora después tras tomar un taxi,Eris y Miho se posaron frente a la casa de Shun. Tras llegar a aquel lugar envuelta en sorpresa, Eris siguió a la morena quien toco la puerta de la vivienda.

-¡Han llegado!-susurró Hyoga a sus compañeros,quienes corrieron hacia la puerta sosteniendo el pastel y los globos para sorprender a la rubia.

Su sorpresa no fue mayor,cuando al abrir la joven rubia fue recibida por una canción mientras veia a Hyoga sosteniendo un pastel y a sus amigos agitando un par de joven comenzó a soltar pequeñas lagrimas mientras Hyoga le embarraba merengue de pastel en su mejilla.

Todos tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa y comenzaron a comer tras calmar la emoció los deliciosos platos hechos por Shun se esfumaron y los dulces se abrieron para compensar la gula del postre. Ante el silencio y al ver la calma del lugar,Miho sugirió algo:

-¿Jugamos algo?

Los demás asintieron convencidos para no aburrirse.

-No tengo juegos de mesa aquí-comentó Shun con un dejo de tristeza.

-No te preocupes,podemos jugar algo en parejas.-acertó Eris observando de reojo a Hyoga quien sonrió nervioso.

-El juego del beso.

-¿Que es eso?-preguntó Shunrei curiosa.

-Miren...así lo vi en televisión-dijo la rubia tímida tomando un par de palitos de galleta envueltos en chocolate de la mesa.-Una pareja se coloca este palito en los labios y se lo comen entre los dos,el palito mas pequeño del grupo de parejas gana.

-De acuerdo,sera divertido...-contesto el santo de los hielos,ante las risas de los demás tras su comentario.

-Esta bien,pero ustedes tiene pareja y ..¿yo?-preguntó Miho con tristeza señalando a las dos mujeres del lugar que sonreían cómplices a sus amados.

-Shuni puede ser tu pareja-exclamo Shiryu señalando al menor del grupo,quien estaba a la orilla de la mesa,ocultado por todos.

El menor sintió la atención de todos y ante la presión de las miradas,preguntó:

-¿Quieres ser...mi pareja Miho?-los demás del grupo susurraron divertidos ante el rostro tomate del santo y la mirada oculta de la morena.

-Si...esta bien.-sentenció la de cabellos azul en un susurro.

De pronto ,Hyoga giró su silla hacia Eris y coloco en sus labios un palito de atención se centró en el juego, había comenzado.

La joven rubia se acerco con timidez al ver los ojos azules del santo,expectantes ante cualquier movimiento de ella;cerro sus ojos y comenzó a morder el palillo mientras sentía la respiración inquieta del entonces rozó su nariz con la del santo,girando su rostro a un lado para alcanzar sus labios y en un movimiento nervioso,el santo mordió el palillo dejándolo caer.

Los demás resoplaron nerviosos,habían estado demasiado busco el palillo en el suelo y lo coloco en la mesa mientras Shiryu y Shunrei se movían tímidos para quedar frente a frente.

La chinita encendió sus mejillas,no importaba la situación ni el tiempo que llevaran de relación,el mirar fijamente a Shiryu la ponía joven chino le dio el palillo a la joven y le indico que se lo colocara en los labios,él haría todo el trabajo difícil.

La joven obedeció,posando en sus labios el dulce mientras esperaba que su amado comiera del dragón sin rodeos tomo con su lengua el chocolate ,mordiéndolo con rapidez mientras el grupo aplaudía nervioso ante ellos. Poco a poco comía el dulce,hasta que al rozar su labio superior con el de la joven china,la risa ante el murmullo exterior le hizo que el palillo se rompiera.

Con un dejo de tristeza Miho tomo el palillo y lo coloco en la mesa junto al de Hyoga. Este era un poco mas pequeño.

De pronto las miradas se centraron en ella y en el menor a su dorso.

-Es tu turno Miho.-sentencio Eris ante el nerviosismo de la tímida joven.

-¡Vamos Shuni!-acertó en halagos el dragón,murmurando que no se atrevería hacerlo a Hyoga. Para nadie era un secreto que tanto Shun ni Miho habían dado su primer beso de amor,ambos habían esperado a sus amores ,June y Seiya respectivamente para que eso sucediera,pero en ambos casos eso no había podido pasar.

Los jovenes se miraron tímidos y ante la presión,Andromeda tomó un palillo de la mesa y se lo puso en las manos a Miho.

-¿Estas seguro?-preguntó la joven de cabellos azulados ante la evidente incomodidad del menor y la suya misma.

-Si,solo déjame que sea yo quien me acerque a ti.

Los chicos del lugar rechiflaron ante el acto de valor de quien alguna vez fue Hades.

Miho coloco el palillo en sus labios mientras esperaba con los ojos cerrados que Shun se menor posó el palillo en su lengua y cuando la joven escucho chiflidos ,supo que había comenzado el juego.Él empezó a comer el dulce con suavidad mientras aguardaba su respiración con los ojos cerrados.

Shun entonces sintió una suave piel rozando cerca de su nariz y sin esperarlo,abrió su boca demás,atrapando el labio superior de la morena entre los suyos. Hyoga corrió ante la emoción de los gritos hacia el santo de las cadenas y con travesura empujo su cabeza hacia Miho,prologando el habían besado.

Ante la presion de Hyoga ,Shun se separó de la joven y comenzó a buscar al culpable de haberle rieron al ver que ellos dos se habían comido el chocolate, ganando sin pretenderlo.

Pronto la noche los atrapo a todos y la lluvia habia pintado la ciudad por lo que era hora de irse. Shiryu busco su chamarra y se la coloco a Shunrei preparándose para salir. Miho y Shun les despidieron en la puerta,quedando de verse dos días después. Tomaron un taxi a su hotel y se marcharon.

Eris y Hyoga por su parte, permanecian en el interior limpiando el desorden en la casa de Shun.

Aun en la calle y ante el aura romantica del interior del departamento,Shun decidio que no era oportuno entrar.

-Me iré yo también.-mencionó Miho al ver el taxi de era tarde.

-Te llevare a casa,no es bueno que andes tan tarde por la calle y asi Hyoga tendra tiempo para platicar con Eris.-sonrió amable Andrómeda.- Esperame un segundo.

La jove morena le agradecio mientras lo veia entrar de nuevo unos santo tomo un suéter para si y un paraguas y lo abrió para que las diminutas gotitas de lluvia que aun quedaban no la tocaran .De inmediato, ambos hicieron camino en las oscuras calles de Tokio.

Tras caminar algunas calles y platicar de temas triviales,Miho hizo una pregunta que dejo silente al santo.

-¿Entonces Shun?-el santo volvió de sus pensamientos-¿Que has decidido respecto a June?

-No lo se...-respiro intranquilo el santo de las cadenas-Quizá sea momento de dejar ir su recuerdo,yo solo...quiero que sea feliz en donde ó sin mi,solo eso.

Un silencio hizo eco en ambos.-¿Y tu...qué tal las cosas con Seiya?

La morena bajo su triste nostálgico no ser correspondida.-Yo estoy bien mientras él lo este...-la joven bajo su mirada hacia la calle mojada-Saori y él...vamos, han pasado tantas cosas juntos que me alegra que estén juntos y por fin hagan lo que siempre quisieron , aunque debo aceptar que jamas me imagine que ellos dos...-ella le devolvió la mirada a Shun-Si no fuera ella,créeme que jamas me hubiera rendido.

Sin esperarlo,de un momento a otro habían llegado al orfanato de nuevo.

-Es mejor que entres,hace frío aquí afuera.-dijo el joven despidiéndose de su amiga.

-Si,gracias por todo Shun.-termino la joven mientras veía la silueta del santo dar la vuelta para regresar a su pronto el recuerdo de sus labios rozando contra los suyos vino a su mente y de su boca,salio su nombre,atrayendo de nueva cuenta su atenció cálido espasmo le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Shun...-el menor le miró expectante.

-¿Qué,qué...harás el sábado?-dijo enredándose en sus palabras y pensamientos.

Andrómeda alzo una ceja y negó con naturalidad-No tengo planes aun.

-¿Quieres...?-la morena percibió escalofríos-¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo?

Él le regalo una preciosa sonrisa.-Nos vemos a las cuatro,¿te parece?

Ella asintió y lo vio irse.¿Qué había pasado consigo,acaso había tenido un cambio de corazón?.Lo sabría pronto.

Hyoga por fin había terminado de lavar los platos y Eris acomodado todo el comedor,por lo que había llegado la hora de irse. Tomaron sus abrigos y fue que el santo la detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede Hyoga?

-Aun no te he dado lo mas importante esta noche.

La mujer le miro incrédula y lo vio irse detrás de un silló unos segundos de silencio un enorme de ramo de rosas comenzó a bailar detrás del sillón acompañado de un cisne de rubia sonrió ante los regalos y de inmediato corrió en busca del santo escondido bajo el sillón.

-¡Hyoga!-gritó la joven divertida.

El santo se alzo del suelo y le entrego las flores y el cisne mientras ella se conmovía ante el detalle.

-Eris...

Su voz como un susurro la puso apasionada.-Eres preciosa.

-Que dices...-ella le empujo ligeramente para calmar su muy cerca.

-Eris...se que sabes que pronto me tendre que ir.-ella le miro de inmediato,asustada-He prologado mucho mi estancia aqui en Japon pero...no quiero irme.

-Se que si me voy a Siberia ,no volvere en algunos años y eso me pone a pesnar en una cosa...-enmudecio ante la mirada de ella-Tu...

-Hyoga...

-Eris,quiero preguntarte algo.-el rubio busco las manos de la joven,que sostenia en peluche y flores en la mano-¿Quieres venir conmigo?

La mujer le miro expectante.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo...como mi chica?-él espero ansioso-Te prometo que jamas te haré daño,cuidare de ti,en serio.

Eris de pronto vio su vida pasar en amigos,su vida,el orfanato todo atrás por el santo de los hielos.¿Acaso valía tanto la pena tanto ese amor?

-No...

Los ojos del cisne se quedaron fríos ante la respuesta mientras ella dibujaba un par de lagrimas en su mejilla.

-¿No?-pregunto pronto,ella sonrió.

-No,no voy a pensarlo-ella pauso mientras reía entre lagrimas,apresando las manos del siberiano-¡Vamos a Siberia,Hyoga!

-¡Oh Eris!-emocionado el santo la tomó en sus brazos,aventando los obsequios al sillon y la alzo por los aires.-¡Te quiero tanto!

Tras unos minutos de emocion,el santo la dejo bajar,sin perder ese calido contacto-Te quiero tanto...

-Yo tambien Hyoga.

De pronto sus labios se apilaron en una húmeda caricia,sutil que los hizo reir. Tomaron sus obsequios y partieron de la casa de Shun camino a su nueva vida,juntos.

 **Fin de este shot.**

 **Lindos lectorcitos,perdon por actualizar tan tarde pero se me quemaron mis dos computadoras y en lo que compraba una nueva,hasta ahora pude volver,a su vez perdi mis fics que ya estaba listos para publicar,en fin ,espero les haya gustado este fic.**

 **Tambien les iba a comentar,¿qué harán los fines de semana?,porque ahora las actualizaciones se haran cada fin de semana para que tanto ustedes como yo estemos en sintonia .En mi profile habrá noticias de mi,pero ya es un acuerdo que los fines de semana si no me aparezco,entonces esperen al próximo,nada entre semana.**

 **Les agradezco cada comentario,y esos lectorcillos pillos que han andado por mis otros fics,no saben como me han animado hasta cuando la desilusión rondaba mi corazon.Y lo siento,si faltan palabras o no se entiende el texto,escribir directamente en la pagina es mucho problema y frustración.**

 **Y por favor no me maten por lo de Shun y June,otra vez vi el Clásico anime y me pareció que Miho era muy dulce tanto como Shun,por eso esta decisión.**


	5. Chapter 5 Marin y Aioria

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecn a mi si no a Masami Kurumada,esto es sin ningun fin de lucro.**

 **Contenido explicito y escenas con contenido sexual,solo mayores de edad.**

 **Capitulo 5:Rain** **Marin y Aioria.**

Lluvia ,lluvia preciosa que se deslizaba por todo el lugar cubriendo los imponentes Templos del Zodiaco y que ante sus ojos en la ventana,mostraban su reflejo calmado,lleno de fragilidad sin aquella máscara plateada tirada a su lado.

Ella había quedado de ver a aquel hombre que llamaba a amigo para comer como cada tercer dia lo tenian acostumbrado,pero esa tarde se había retrasado mas de lo normal y cuando vio un par de nubes en el cielo,supo que quizá no le veria,no con esa lluvia.

Aunque quisiera negarlo,su corazón desilusionado estaba triste ante la total decepción de que no le veria.

Su cercanía,su voz cálida en cada relato y esa forma de sonreir tan soberbia de él de un momento a otro habían pasado de ser ratos libres a su fascinación.

-Aioria...-suspiro para si misma.

Su amigo,solo años habian pasado y aunque habian pasado muchos juntos,desde la ausencia de Seiya en el Santuario,la presencia de Aioria era cada vez mas necesaria para Marin.Y no solo porque el fuera el unico capaz de entenderla ó cuidarla en sus momentos de mayor debilidad,si no porque su manera de mirarla extrañamente provocaba un cosquilleo especial en su cabello,su color de piel ante el sol, su esculpido cuerpo incluso con sudor y tierra,pero sobretodo esa mirada profunda,felina,aguerrida comenzaban a causar una sensación cálida en ella.

De pronto,la puerta resono con fuerza trayendola de sus ña,se aparto de la ventana y se coloco su máscara para acudir al llamado.

Abrió la puerta y de frente ,la presencia de Aioria mojada le sorprendió con una enorme sonrisa traviesa y una bolsa de compañía.

-¡Aioria!-gritó la pelirroja invitándole a entrar de mujer corrió al interior de su baño y le dio una manta para que se santo dio algunos pasos hacia el interior dejando sus huellitas mojadas por la madera del piso.

-No debiste venir asi.-le reprendió ella,aunque por dentro estaba feliz de su visita-Cuando empezó a llover debiste quedarte en tu Templo.

El santo sonrió mientras se sacudia los cabellos para quitarse un poco del agua.

-Tenia que verte hoy,no había otra manera.-dijo el santo con esa seguridad sobrada.-Ademas no vengo de mi Templo,si no del pueblo.

Ella se recargó en la puerta mientras lo veia hacer su tarea al secarse.

-¿Recuerdas que te prometí una sorpresa de tu país?-la amazona asintió curiosa. El rubio se acerco a la bolsa que traía consigo y del interior saco dos paquetes de ramen.

La amazona sonrió,tomando entre sus manos los paquetes y riendo si.

Era para bueno ver un pedacito de su pais en aquel alimento.

-¿Donde los has conseguido?-ella no pudo evitar disimular su emoción en su voz,complaciendo al santo.

Era una lastima que no pudiera ver tras su máscara,sabia bien de sobra que la habia hecho feliz con aquel pequeño detalle.

-Se lo encargue a un vendedor de importaciones.-el santo se talló la nuca una vez mas con la toalla-No sabia que sabor elegir, asi que pedi de camarón,dicen que es el tradicional.

-¿Sabes prepararlo?-preguntó el santo con curiosidad.

-Si...-dijo ella nostálgica-Te haré un poco ahora,¿porque no vas al baño a quitarte la ropa en lo que lo hago?,Seiya dejo un par de camisas la ultima vez .Usalas,no quiero que pilles un resfriado.

-De acuerdo.-atendió ansioso el santo,para segundos después encerrarse en el baño de la mujer.

La mujer saco un pocillo con agua y lo coloco en la hornilla con singular emoción ó el empaque y suspiro cuando observo letras en su idioma natal.

Se acerco a su estante de alimentos casi vacio y busco un par de lechugas,rábanos y huevos .

Tomó el paquete de pasta y lo coloco en el agua con los huevos y el resto de los ingredientes.

De un momento a otro, escucho a su espalda la puerta del baño abrirse y cuando se giró se sorprendió al ver a aquel joven caballero con el torso completamente desnudo,el pantalón húmedo y una toalla en vuelta en su cabeza al estilo arabe.

-¿Qué,qué haces?-tartamudeo la mujer mientras el otro le sonreia divertido-¿Por que no te has cambiado?

El santo traia a su espalda varias camisas de un cesto-Creo que tu alumno es de talla pequeña,no me ha quedado absolutamente nada.

La dama suspiró tratando de calmar esos nervios que la escena le habian provocado.Y mientras su mirada se enfocaba en el alimento al fuego,de pronto la presencia del santo se torno a su espalda,silente.

-¿Ya esta listo?-pregunto suavemente el hombre,erizando la piel de la amzona.

-Ya lo esta.

La mujer encontró el pretexto perfecto para alejarse ,buscando dos tazones en su alacena para comer y un par de vasos que colocó en la mesilla de madera de su privado.

Segundos después tomó el pocillo con el ramen y lo puso al centro de la mesa mientras el santo se sentaba en una de las sillas.

-Es una desgracia que no tengamos todos los ingredientes necesarios para su preparación,asi que perdona si el sabor no es tan bueno.-acertó a decir la amazona mientras servia un poco de la pasta en un tazón y se lo entregaba al santo.

-Se ve rico,es una delicia que este caliente.

-Come.

-Si...-acertó a decir el santo,ya se habia acostumbrado a comer minutos antes de que ella lo hiciera.

El santo probo un poco de la pasta y le sonrió .Aquel alimento le habia dejado un agradable sabor,picoso.

La amazona suspiro para si,agradecida,sin embargo un detalle llamó su atención.

Él se había salpicado la boca con caldo,asi que sin advertirlo,alzó su mano y le acaricio el labio, limpiándole. Y sin querer,se quedo unos minutos analizando su torso era atractivo.

-Pareces un niño pequeño.-el santo se tensó de inmediato,sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran ante la atención recibida.

-Marin...

La amazona se dio cuenta tarde que estaba siendo traicionada por sus emociones,por lo que tomo su tazón rápidamente y se sirvió un poco de ramen.

-Ire a probarlo por allá.-señalo la joven hacia la ventana.-Tengo muchas ganas de volver a probar su sabor.

El rubio se quedo sorprendido ante el cambio de la amazona.-Si,no te preocupes,no mirare.

La amazona se sentó al borde del ventanal y se quito la máscara con cierta ansiedad pues siempre era muy atrevido aquel acto ante su compañero.

Observo los fideos y comenzó a comer."Es el sabor de antes"pensó para si mientras un sin fin de recuerdos escondidos venían a su mente."Touma,hermano".

Sin poder evitarlo un par de pequeñas lagrimas cayeron tras unos segundos de silencio y entonces ella comenzó a comer desesperadamente entre santo la escucho sollozar extrañado ante tal acto ya que la amazona no era una persona que mostrara sus emociones.

-¿Estas bien Marin?-pregunto angustioso el felino,muriéndose de ansias de girarse y verla.

-Algún dia...algún dia iremos a Japón y te enseñare el mejor lugar para comer ramen-comento la mujer limpiándose las lagrimas con tosquedad.

-¿Algún día?-el santo dejo de lado su plato de comida.

-Lo siento de repente olvide que...-sonrió la lluvia le habia revuelto los sentimientos,

Tomo de nueva cuenta su máscara y dejo de lado el tazon,acercandose una vez mas a la mesa.

Se sento al frente del santo y le miro con ternura.

Deseaba que al menos en algún momento la vida fuera totalmente diferente,en una vida normal donde Touma,Seiya y Aioria fueran su única realidad,sin mas batallas a muerte o dioses absortos de vida normal,un sueño muy lejos de su alcance.

-No digas nada-el santo comento bromista,colocando sus dedos en los metálicos labios de ella.-Algun dia iremos,es una promesa.

Era triste no poder observar su rostro,su risa o sus lágrimas,no sin aquella máscara de por medio.

-¿Y bien ,qué te ha parecido?-comentó ella cambiando aquella triste conversación.

-Esta muy rico,es una sopa extraña,pero es bastante rica.

Ella sonrió tomando el tenedor del tazón de Aioria y acercando un poco de la pasta hasta él; santo se acerco vehemente hacia el bocado que la mujer ofrecia y sin preverlo,él hizo una mueca divertida.

-¿Qué sucede,esta mal de sabor?-pregunto ella extrañada mientras el santo trataba de digerir con dificultad el bocado.

-Es que me diste un pedazo de rábano y estaba muy amargo.-dijo él buscando su vaso de agua a lado para pasar el alimento. Ella rió de buena gana ante las gesticulaciones graciosas del santo.

-¡Hey!,no te rias.-le reprendio el rubio fingiendo estar molesto.

La risa de Marin inundo la habitación varios segundos haciendo que el felino sonriera complacido.

-Asi...

-¿Qué?

El santo le dedico una mirada tierna,una que parecia atravesar su máscara,esas que solo él podia lograr.

-Asi quiero escucharte siempre,riendo.

Ella calmo su risa ante lo dicho.

-Aioria...

Los minutos,uno a uno se fueron consumiendo y fue que tras terminar de comer el ramen,ambos se postraron en el suelo de la habitacion,sentados junto a una pared esperando a que la intensa lluvia de afuera cediera un el silencio,sus respiraciones eran preciosa melodia.

Aioria quien ya se habia quitado la toalla sobre su cabeza,aun permanecía con los rizos mojados ,semidesnudo pero cubierto de los hombros con el manto que limpiaba las ultimas gotas de sus rizos.

-Parece que nunca dejara de llover-advirtió el santo mirando hacia la ventana,desterrando el silencio entre ambos.

.-Me alegra,eso sera perfecto para no irme hoy de aqui-comentó sonriente el felino.

-¿Eso crees?-retó ella con sarcasmo.-¡Vaya caballero!,sabe muy bien que no puede quedarse.

El la miro con diversión pronto,el travieso santo posó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la dama, dama se tenso ante el acto habia sido muy atrevido,pero...le gustaba,por lo que no replico nada para él.

-¡No lo evitaras si me quedo dormido!

El cerro sus ojos y se dejo envolver por el calor que ella emanaba,delicioso.

-Aioria...-murmuro la dama escuchandolo dormitar en su hombro.

Lo sabia muy bien que pronto se quedaria dormido.

Busco su mano y la acarició por unos instantes con sus dedos.

Estaba sabia,el león la habia atrapado.

Los minutos pasaron y cuando la lluvia se apaciguó poco a poco,la mujer supo que era momento de regresar de aquel sueño con el santo y despertarle.

-Aioria...-le dijo la amazona moviendo un poco su brazo para el rubio abrio sus ojos,pestañeando un par de veces con un gesto infantil de sueño.

-Ya...es tarde,debes volver.

-No quiero...-dijo el santo con reproche,volviendo a acomodarse en el hombro de la amazona.

-Aioria ,es en serio,debes volver-sentencio ella peleando consigo misma por querer dejar de hablar y quedarse asi por siempre.

Entre sueños,el santo,comento:-¿Tan molesta es mi presencia para ti?

-No es por eso,sabes bien que puede haber rumores y no quiero que pasemos un mal rato ni tu ni yo por esto.

El griego se giro un poco en el cuello de la amazona y sin querer pego sus labios en su clavícula,aun adomilado.

Un suspiro pesado salio de la garganta de la amazona.

-Aioria...-volvio a llamarle. De pronto la mirada despierta del santo la sorprendio bajo su barbilla con un gesto a su parecer..."ardiente".

El santo cerró sus ojos y con su nariz comenzo a acariciar el cuello de Marin,embriagandose de su a naranjo y canela ,tan suyo. Y sin esperalo un beso largo cayo cerca de su oido.

El felino habia ido muy lejos.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó dudosa la amazona mientras su respiración se tornaba lenta.

-¿Que debo hacer ahora?-susurró hacia su oido el rubio mientras mas atrevido besaba la blanca piel,alcanzado con su aliento el borde su oreja.

-Aioria,,tu y yo,esto...-murmuro entre jadeos-No esta bien.

-Claro que lo esta Marin-sentenció el santo,alejando su tacto para enfrentarle-Si tan solo me dejaras mirarte.

-Aioria...

-¿Tu me amas ,cierto?-cuestiono el santo con aquella seguridad sobrada que ocultaba un miedo tremendo ante una negativa-Yo lo se,lo se en cada respiración tuya,en el sonido de tu voz-busco su mano-Y en la manera en que me tocas.Y lo se porque es exactamente lo mismo que siento yo.

-Aioria-murmuro ella dejandose seducir por aquella mano que ya le sujetaba el cuello,no podia negarse.

-Te quiero Marin,es todo lo que puedo decir...no te quiero desde hace mucho como la amiga incondicional que siempre has sido,si no como..mujer.

La amazona se habia quedado sin palabras.¿Se habia vuelto loco,que no estaba pensando con la razon?Y entonces lo miro fijamente,tratando de descubrir cuanto que le decia era sincero,tan profundo.Y lo en alejarlo,en arrebatarle su mano y no volver a verlo jamas,´pero,¿porque su corazón latía tan rápido que le pedia a gritos que se dejara llevar por primera vez por su emoción?

Los segundos transcurrieron en silencio y aunque el santo estuvo a punto de vencerse pues todo estaba dicho ,la pelirroja inesperadamente tomó su mano y la acerco al borde de su frio metal que por años deseo desaparecer,lentamente se desprendia del cuerpo de la amazona,mostrando ante él la mas pura belleza.

-Eres tan hermosa...-objeto el santo tomando entre sus manos el fino ojos destellaron con aquella mirada iba a esperar mas,habia esperando tanto tiempo para beber sus labios que ahora ya nada le su rostro al de ella,hasta que sus narices rozaron percibiendo su vivo aliento,ese que apreso sus labios entre los suyos con una gentileza el santo la acorralo contra el suelo mientras el vaiven de la respiración de la amazona se hacia pesado.

Su sabor,sus cálidos labios ,su calida manera de mirarle tenia completamente embelesado al santo.

-Marin...-murmuraba mientra su mirada bailaba de su nariz a su boca,queriendo robar cada beso que tan hermosa con aquella imagen de su cabello esparcido por la madera y su perfecta sonrisa,haciendole estallar-Mi Marin.

-Te quiero...-murmuro ella,logrando una preciosa sonrisa en él,triunfante ,llena de boca la cubrio de besos una vez mas,hundiendo su lengua en el interior de ella,que timida se dejaba hacer por el realidad era abrazadora,mas que en sus sueños.

La amazona le rodeo con los brazos cuando sus labios abandonaron su boca y vagaron errantes hasta su clavicula,logrando un pequeño cosquilleo en su vientre que le exigia mas contacto a cada segundo.

Lentamente el avivado león se quito la toalla sobre su nuca e hizo una pequeña almohada con ella para la amazona.

Jadeante supo que ella estaba lista al igual que el para entregarse piel a descubrio los hombros de la amazona dejando al descubierto su perfecta ojos se maravillaron ante la perfecta piel de color rosado y tonalidades bronceadas por el sol y sin dudarlo,sus manos se aventuraron a como acariciar un pequeño durazno,asi de dulce,asi de sus formas,finas y delicadas con sus manos y siguio con su labor de besos,totalmente entregado,rendido a ella,esculpiendo centimetro a centimetro de piel.

Marin por su parte,dibujo un sendero con la yema de sus dedos en la espalda,dejando escuchar pequeños suspiros del felino por la habitació oscuridad cubria el lugar y sus alientos ansiosos callaban el silencio.

Apasionado,el de Leo no pudo evitar alzarse y buscar el botón de su húmedo pantalon,pues su cuerpo le pedia que liberase su tormento

Ella le detuvo unos segundos y con cuidado,ella le retiro sus manos,haciendo la tarea por él.

Tenia que ser ella quien descubriera por primera vez su piel.

Bajo lentamente las prendas del santo y se encontró con su avivado ser,que le exigia tomarla por primera se libero de la prenda y tomo el pie de ella,jalando de él su ropa de verla a fina silueta encendió su sentidos,necesitaba mas de felino se poso sobre de ella,y con cuidado de no lastimarla,dejo caer su cuerpo sobre ella,quien cediendo a su encanto le hizo espacio en sus piernas,abrazandolo.

El santo volvio a morder su cuello,deslizando lentamente su lengua por toda su clavicula,en un intento de arrebatarla de pasión.

-Aioria...-suspiro languidamente la mujer,aprisionando sus cabellos entre sus manos,exigiendo mas contacto.

De pronto,la amazona se tenso cuando los dedos del hombre se atrevieron a vagar por su intimidad,,deslizandose por cada arco en ella,bailando en su alrededor,haciendola soñar en la de ellos,osado penetró en ella,logrando un suspiro agitado en la pelirroja que se hundia en su cuello, resoplando de placer.

-Te quiero Marin,como nunca he querido a nadie...-le susurro al oido mientras sus manos abandonaban su intimidad.

Tomo uno de sus muslos con fuerza mientra su mirada felina se quedaba fija en mejillas encendidas y su aliento a punto de desfallecer,le provocaron al lentitud se hizo espacio en su sexo y empujo su virilidad en su interior,observandola arquearse ante un nuevo y desconocido intruso en su sus deseos al sentir su interior aprisionandolo con deliciosos espasmos,tenia que esperar,pues el rostro contraido de Marin le mostraba que aun no estaba lista.

De pronto ella agito su vientre,indicandole que podia continuar con su a poco comenzo a moverse en su interior,deslizandose profundamente en su anatomia,scuchando sus jadeantes suspiros que lo hacian perderse en su locura.

El tiempo los envolvia en una magica danza,de sudorosas y arrebatadas siluetas,completamente extasiadas de amor.

Los mágicos espasmos de un momento a otro llevaron al climax al santo ,quien ya se habia olvidado de si mismo,de su cordura y de su razon al sentir el tibio interior reclamante de cálido néctar.

El cuerpo de ella estallo en caricias y fue que sin poder evitarlo ,el santo con mas fuerza empujo su cuerpo sobre el de ella,sintiendo como una cosquilla en su columna le indicaba que pronto terminaria su suplicio.

El cielo oscurecio y el felino se dejo caer,exhausto sobre el pecho de lluvia casi extinta estaba por desaparecer y con ella la sensación cálida de los brazos de Marin le pidieron a Leo no dejar aquella noche la habitación y ella,al haber descubierto aquella nueva sensación al amar,quiso explorar un poco mas junto a la única persona que podria amarla de aquella manera bajo la lluvia.

El felino se alzo del suelo y tomo a la amazona entre sus brazos,llevandola a la cama con suavidad ,entrando en su interior para cubrirla desnudez de ambos.

Completamente a oscuras y con sus siluetas casi sin reconocerse en la penumbra,el felino cubrio con sus brazos a la pelirroja y cerro sus ojos ,exhausto.

-Aioria..-pronunció al escuchar un pequeño ronquido,haciendole saber que le habia abandonado a sus sueños.-Yo tambien te quiero y siempre lo haré.

 **Fin...**

 **Lindos lectorcitos,pues otro fin de semana mas que nos leemos y esta vez con mi pareja favorita.**

 **Siento tardarme, es que me ha desanimado un poco el editor de textos,esos programas son unos malvados a la hora de redactar,se tragan palabras y me hacen quedar mal y me bajan la moral.**

 **En fin espero que se imaginen un romantico dominguito con el felino ó su santo favorito y que ambos disfruten de este fic,gracias** **por sus mensajitos de animo,me ayudan a hacerlo mejor.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo fin de semanita.**

 **Saint Lu.**


	6. Chapter 6 Shaina (MiloSeiya)

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenece a mi si no a Masami Kurumada,esto es sin ningun fin de lucro.**_

 _ **Narración desde el punto de vista de Shaina. E**_ _ **s un fic interactivo,imaginenlo con el personaje de su preferencia (Milo ó Seiya).**_

 _ **Capitulo 6:Todo fue un sueño**_

 _ **Shaina y (Milo/Seiya)**_

Calidez abrazadora,tibia y mágica,todos esos adjetivos se resumían en un suceso:"un sueño contigo".

Nunca me había sucedido el hecho de soñar con alguien de esa manera,quizá se debía a que la noche anterior estaba viendo tu foto por casualidad.

Pero,¿porque me siento así de extraña ahora tras ello?,no lo se.

Esta mañana el miedo me invadió como nunca antes.

Una ansiedad asfixiante y unas enormes ganas de llorar fue lo que sentí por todo mi cuerpo poco a poco cuando mi mente disolvía ese perfecto sueño,ese que se aferraba a ti.

No quería que acabara,no quería dejarte ir,no así.

Apreté mis ojos con fuerza tratando de volver a ese sueño,una y otra vez y fue que mis oídos no pudieron evitar escuchar el sonido de la realidad terminando de un momento a otro todo pensamiento.

Me alce con los cabellos revueltos en mi cama y apreté las sabanas con frustración,percibiendo como pequeñas gotas se habían quedado ahí quietas en mis ojos.

Y me force a recordar el porque estaba así.

En mi sueño de minutos atrás ,tu estabas ahí, esperándome en aquel viejo sillón de una choza extraña que nunca había visitado.

Por alguna razón salí de una habitación con familiaridad y me encontré con tu sonrisa preciosa,aguardando por mi.

-¡Hey Shaina!-gritaste mi nombre sin ninguna vergüenza ni prisa.

En ese sueño no tenia prenda alguna mas que una toalla en mi piel ,cubriendo cualquier desnudez.

Acababa de terminar de bañarme.

Miraste alrededor ,al parecer estábamos solos y tomaste de mi mano,invitándome a caminar hacia otra habitación,una donde la ventana regalaba la perfecta postal de la ciudad. Tampoco divise a nadie en el exterior,solo una extraña nube gris cubría la fría ciudad. Me viste temblar por las gotas de agua que caían de mi cabello mojado y me abrazaste por detrás.

-Te tengo una sorpresa-susurraste a mi oído con dulce voz.

Gire un poco en aquella habitación y observé un espejo a un costado que nos mira intrusos.

Me mire sorprendida,no llevaba ninguna máscara y estaba completamente expuesta para ti,observando cuan frágil me veia en tus brazos.Y entonces me perdí en tu calidez,ese calor profundo emanado de cada musculo que podía sentir a través de la piel y que acariciaba cada fibra de mi interior, haciéndome sentir segura y que puedo confiar en ti.Y aunque me moría de miedo ante ello,sabia que era una realidad y sentí enrojecer mis ojos.

Jamas había sido tan feliz.

De pronto ,mueves unas de tus manos hacia tus bolsillos y sacas dos boletos para algún lugar que no recuerdo.

Todo es tan perfecto que parecemos dos personas normales,dos cualquiera.

Me reclamas aun en tu abrazo que nunca antes hemos ido juntos a algún lugar y que la última vez que surgió algo ,yo había cancelado , yo por mis malentendidos,lo que me hace saber que en ese sueño llevamos tiempo juntos.

Te miré seriamente,fijándome en esos mechones cayendo en tu frente y que te hacen lucir sexy y sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Toda esa dureza en mi se había extinguido y nada me importaba mas que aquella mirada que me dabas frente al espejo.

Tan sincera, abierta y que tiene un brillo especial cada vez que me observa y que no le importa que mi silueta acaba de salir de la regadera.

"Es amor",susurra un pensamiento para mi,pues es la misma mirada con la que yo alguna vez mire a quien amé y me olvido.Y te creo aun mas cuando un cosquilleo atraviesa mi silueta y me hace sonrojar.

Incluso dices que me veo hermosa sin maquillaje tras algunos segundos de silencio y observas el reflejo ,sonriendo tiernamente.

-¿Nos vemos bien juntos,no?-dijiste con una seguridad desbordante que no supe contestar absolutamente nada,pero disfruto aun mas de tu caricia.

De pronto,alguien llama a la puerta y aunque odio cuando rompes aquel tacto,sales y observas en ese mismo sillón en el que me esperabas por mi a alguien increíble: "mi padre".

Si ,mi padre,ese que solo conocí por fotos viejas y que por primera vez en mi vida le veo completamente.

Y lo saludas tímidamente mientras yo salgo de aquella habitación aun en aquella toalla.

Hablan un par de palabras y él se va sin recordarte que debes cuidar bien de mi,que aunque soy fuerte,siempre necesito que me guíen.

Casi lloro en aquel momento pero me contengo cuando regresas a mi y me abrazas ,besando mi frente con melancolía.

No hablamos mas y me quedo quieta,sostenida por ti.

Nada importa en aquel momento,ni mi apariencia,ni el lugar donde estamos, ni mi familia ó pasado,todo lo que sucede es porque realmente me quieres,sin pretenciones,sin mentiras,sin máscaras.

Y por primera vez me siento feliz,siendo quien soy y con esa realidad.

Podría extinguirme en aquel momento y dejarlo todo atrás porque lo único que me importa en aquel momento es esa sensación de tenerte conmigo,pero entonces algo sucede.

Sentí una extraña vibración en mi cuerpo y vi que la escena de nosotros juntos se aleja de mi mente convirtiéndome en espectadora.

Voy a despertar.¡Y no quiero,no quiero hacerlo!.

Apreté mis ojos para volver a soñar pero ya no pude más sostener mas aquel sueño.

Un suspiro salio de mi garganta,pesado y me hizo percibir mis párpados aun cerrados. Todo habia sido un anhelo de mis mas profundos pensamientos,soñando con una realidad que jamas seria.

Y entonces abri mis ojos de golpe percibiendo cada respiración de mi pecho y aquella vacía habitación,desolada.

Queria golpear a alguien de tanta frustración.

-Que tonta...-comenté para mi mientras veia la máscara de plata en mi buró y ese vaso de agua de la noche anterior casi por terminar.

Con ese caballero con el que soñé jamas había ocurrido nada,solo un par de encuentros con fines amistosos pero... nada más.

Sin embargo ,algo había logrado en mi que a pesar que jamas lo volvería a ver,un increíble cúmulo de sensaciones seguían afianzadas a mi, aun mas tras ese sueño.

Dejé caer un par de lagrimas ,hundiéndome en mi tristeza y segundos después las quite toscamente para incorporarme a mi vida con cotidianidad.

Me cambie de ropa y me puse de nueva cuenta mi máscara para salir a la rutina.

Sonrei al percibir el aire frio del exterior.

Y aunque el sueño de la mañana habia sido quiza uno de los mas hermosos,solo se quedaría en eso,un sueño.

Quiza algun dia podria sentir de nuevo esas sensaciones pero en mi realidad,no en ningun sueño.Y esperaría a que la vida fuera amable conmigo y me bendiciera con ello.

-Sucederá,lo se...

 _ **Fin...**_

 _ **Lindos lectorcillos,ya se que dije que solo fines de semana actualizaría, pero esto surgio y realmente necesitaba escribirlo.**_

 _ **Espero verlos pronto.**_

 _ **Gracias por su apoyo.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Shura y Geist

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada,esto es sin ningun fin de lucro.**_

 _ **Capitulo 7: 200% seguro**_

 _ **Nachi,Shura y Geist.**_

Flores,un peluche y un par de chocolates que sabia le gustarían estaban listos en su maleta de mano.Y es que cuando escucho el "si,vayamos a cine" de los labios de ella,no dudo en esmerarse por lograr la mejor de las citas.

Poco habia podido dormir la noche anterior a su encuentro envuelto en su ansiedad por la cita,y cuando vio que los primeros rayos de sol golpearon la ventana, se abalanzo al baño y se tallo el cuerpo un sin fin de veces casi tatuandose el aroma seco-citrico del jabón.

Tenia que seducirla a cualquier modo.

Busco su mejor ropa,se puso un perfecto moño en su cuello y acomodo de nueva cuenta todos los regalos que con sus ahorros habian comprado.

Geist era la amazona que siempre estaba en sus y noche desde que la habia visto aquella tarde de Abril mientras entrenaba con Shaina,empapada en sudor,con sus ropas de entrenamiento ceñidas a su perfecta anatomia y con sus largos cabellos atados en una coleta no habia reparado en recordarla a cada momento.

Habia bastado una visita a Grecia junto a Seiya y los otros para decidir quedarse a entrenar en aquella cuna griega de guerreros,influenciado un tanto por ella.

El era muy timido si quiera para acercarse a ella por lo que se limitaba a observarle de lejos en sus durante seis meses.

Pero un dia sucedio,mientras le espiaba en su tarea de acomodar junto con otros caballeros de plata el desván de las armas de entrenamiento cerca de los aposentos de las amazonas, Shaina se acerco hasta él acompañado de Geist y le pidio un par de cuchillas para entrenar.

Justo en aquel instante mientras les atendía, Shaina fue llamada por un guardia y él y Geist entonces intercambiaron palabras.

Fastidiada por el calor que producia el ambiente caloroso,la amazona se despojo unos segundos de su mascara plateada,esa que ya no era necesaria tras la derogacion impuesta por la ley por Athena y a la cual ella no podia acostumbrarse y fue que el santo del lobo por fin pudo contemplar la belleza de la amazona de los abismos.

Su mirada profunda oscura,sus largas pestañas y sus perfectos labios carnosos invitantes al deseo le dejaron completamente absorto.

Era tan bonita para él que el simple hecho de verle le hacia sentirse diminuto.Y su personalidad,tan soberbia,tan aguerrida ocultando un calido corazon que buscaba ser descubierto.

Dejo su tarea de las armas y le ofrecio sin decir palabra alguna un poco de agua que cargaba de su cintura en un jarrito.

Ella le miro desconfiada unos segundos pues no eran normal ese tipo de interacciones entre amazonas y santos y él se limito a bajar su mirada ante ella:

-Toma,para que te refresques...

-¿Como te llamas caballero?-dijo ella colocando sus manos en la cintura con aquel gesto de autoridad tan suya.

-Soy Nachi,caballero de bronce del Lobo señorita Geist.

Ella chasqueo al ver le gesto de timidez del joven que estaba segura habia visto en un sin fin de ocasiones espiandola y de un movimiento brusco tomo el jarrito de agua y lo bebio todo.

El santo le vio de reojo con timidez mientras ella bebia y al terminar le devolvio el jarrito.

-Gracias ...-pronunció suavemente mientras rozaba su mano al devolverle el cántaro.

El santo se sonrojo terriblemente mientras la amazona sonreía arrogante ante el hecho y se daba la media vuelta sin prestarle mas atención,desvaneciéndose hacia el recinto de las amazonas.

Al dia siguiente,Nachi se volvió a ofrecer con los soldados esta vez para abrillantar las armas guardadas en aquel desván.

El no dudaba en buscar ocasión para verla,aunque fuera de lejos por lo que animado se puso a abrillantar los metales de aquel desván esperando que la amazona aparecía por aquella zona de entrenamiento.

Necesitaba verla,solo un poco,solo un minuto...

Y tras dos horas de larga espera,Geist nuevamente acompañada de Shaina salio del recinto y se aproximo hacia él, pidiendole dos espadas cortas.

El santo acccedio y acto seguido las observo a escasos metros lograr sus mejores habilidades con las armas.

Pero era claro,Shaina tenia mas experiencia y dominio con aquellos instrumentos,por lo que con rapidamente derribo a su compatriota y la dejo en el se asusto al ver a la amazona de los abismos en el suelo y quiso acercarse a levantarle pero su instinto le hizo solo avanzar dos pasos hacia ella y contenerse.

No debi intervenir en peleas de amazonas,no era propio de un caballero.

Despues de todo, Shaina no era tan dura con Geist, era como su protegida ,asi que al verla rendida ,ella le reprimio con un par de gritos y le extendio la mano.

La amazona de los abismos maldijo y le sonrio,observando como Shaina le daba las armas para que las devolviera al santo de bronce.

Y Geist lo hizo,volviendose a topar de frente con Nachi.

Con solo tenerla lado,sabia bien que el joven santo temblaba,nervioso.

Ella en completo mutismo,le entrego las armas y le observo unos segundos incluso olvidandose de Shaina.

-Toma caballero-pronuncio ella observando la mirada timida del santo.

De pronto ,un hilo de sangre a la altura del hombro de la amazona se dejo observar por el lobo,quien de inmediato le quiso ayudar con la herida.

-Tu hombro...-el santo intento tocarla sin pensar mucho,haciendo que ella le golpeara su mano de un reves.

-¡Dejame!,puedo atenderme sola.

-Lo siento,solo queria ayudarte-dijo el santo sintiendose triste por el desaire mientras ella se giraba para darle la espalda.

De pronto,la figura de dos caballeros dorados,Saga y Shura se dejo ver a lo lejos penetrando hacia el recinto de la amazonas con Shaina con un par de hojas que parecian amazona se quedo mirando fijamente hacia la entrada de aquel lugar.

Shura,aquel caballero con el que compartia noches de pasión en los privados de ,serio,parco que incluso tenia la mirada tan dificil de interpretar pero que descontrolaba sus emociones con tan solo una de ellas.

No podia decir que compartia mas que un poco de cama con el santo,pero ella,en el fondo deseaba un poco mas de él y no lo tenia.

La verdad es que nunca le habia prometido nada,solo la abrazaba tras terminar de amarla y sin mas la dejaba ir.Y solo la buscaba cuando el la necesitaba.

Comenzo a enfurecer cuando la idea de ser utilizada paso por su mente y decidio que esta vez ella poner las reglas del juego.

Por algun motivo la amazona se sintio melancolica y decidio retrasar su entrada al recinto con Shaina pues Shura no dudaria en que lo haria solo para demandar su atención.Y ella era orgullosa,muy orgulllosa.

Volvio su mirada a su espalda observando el semblante nostalgico del santo de bronce.

Quiza no debia ser tan dura con alguien quien solo queria ser amable con ella,por lo que suspiro fuertemente y se volvio hacia el santo.

-Nachi...-pronuncio ella sin animo,haciendo que le nostalgico santo enderezara su cuerpo hacia ella-¿te gusto?

El santo se torno de mil colores al escuchar tal interrogante,casi dejandose caer sobre las armas que limpiaba a su dorso.

-Señorita Geist...-dijo tratando de disimular su no dudo en intimidarle.

-Yo se que si...-interrumpió ella sin mucho animo,pero sin poder evitar esa risa picara de que estaba haciendo una maldad-¿Me invitarias a algun lugar en mi cumpleaños?

Sus mejores sueños se estaban haciendo realidad para el santo del lobo,quien de inmediato asintió con su podia sentir las nubes bajo sus pies y un sin finde mariposas revoloteando traviesas.

-¿A donde le gustaria ir señorita Geist?-dijo el santo apresurado,incluso irguiendo el pecho lleno de orgullo-¿Al cine ,a comer...?

Ella hizo una mueca infantil y sonrio.-Si vayamos al cine.

-El cine de Rodorio.-sonrio ella cinicamente-El sabado a las tres de la tarde,te vere entonces.

La amazona entonces se dio la media vuelta y continuo su camino ,esta vez hacia la despejarse y regresar hasta que Shura se fuera del santo del lobo casi grita lleno de emoción,era su oportunidad,su unico destello de luz,el gran comienzo de su romance.

Y llego la hora,o mas bien dos horas antes,Nachi arribó al cine de Rodorio,ese tan viejo como pequeño,con olor a salitre y humedad pero que era la unica diversión certera en aquel pequeño pueblo.

Estaba nervioso,las manos sudaban a cada minuto y sin dudar revisaba la hora minuto a minuto esperando que la joven amazona no le dejara plantado.

Y tras treinta minutos de espera despues de la hora y con la ansiedad latiendo en su corazon,vio a una sencilla joven de pantalones de cuero y chaqueta de mezclilla arribando hasta donde el estaba.

Era claro que la amazona no habia puesto ni un poco de empeño en su arrgelo personal aunque para el santo ellla era la mas bella mujer en la Tierra.

Ella le saludo escuetamente y mirando a su alrededor con mucho interes,asi que el lobo para animarla,le entrego el ramo de flores rojas,el peluche y chocolates a la joven,quien sonrió tiernamente ante los detalles.

La amazona invito a Nachi a guardar aquellos regalos y lo invito por fina entrar a la función.

La tenia a su lado,tan bella,tan radiante a su Geist,a su sueño.

Tomaron un par de asientos mezclandose con la gente aunque no habia mucha y casi de inmediato comenzo la función.

Ella solo sonreia amable ante las atenciones del lobo,quien no dejaba de ofrecerle bocadillos y dulces en plena función aunque era claro que no estaba comoda del todo pues cuando la luces se apagaron ,la mano del lobo intento acariciar la de la dama,quien de inmediato la quito y se dedico a observar la pantalla vieja.

No habian pasado ni cinco minutos de la función cuando una silueta se dejo caer en el asiento a lado de mirada cambio.

-Shura...-pronuncio ella casi sin creerlo-¿Que haces aqui?

-¿Crees que teniendo una aventura con Nachi,podrias ponerme celoso?-dijo el santo con su sobrada seguridad mientras bebía una soda que traía en mano pretendiendo ver la película.

-¿De qué estas hablando?...-murmuró la italiana sin poder quitarle la mirada de la sorpresa.

-No fue muy inteligente decirle a Shaina que estarías aqui.

-No se de que hablas caballero...-la pelinegra trastabillo tratando de reponerse de la sorpresa mientras Nachi apenas le descubría-Yo solo deseaba venir a ver una pelicula y como la "persona"que habia prometido venir conmigo "alguna vez" nunca me invito,decidi venir con Nachi.

-Hola,¿que tal Nachi?-el santo extendió su mano hacia el caballero del lobo,quien diminuto se sonrojo ante lo que sucedía -Lamento no saludarte hasta ahora.

El santo de bronce le recibio la mano al otro.

-No deberias salir con ella,no es una buena chica.-señalo el santo de oro evidenciando a la morena.

-¿De que habla?-atendió el menor de bronce observando la irritación de su amada.

-Si,Geist un dia dice que quiere estar contigo y al otro dejas de importale,solo porque no es tan fácil exponerse al asistir a citas en condición de caballero dorado,no cuando tienes tantas miradas expuestas hacia cualquier cosa que hagasy gente al pendiente de ti que podría dificultarle su condición de amazona difundiendo rumores en su contra mas que por sus meritos propios,pero creo que ella no lo entiende.

-¿Enserio?

-Si...-aseguro el santo dorado- Ni si quiera me dejo darle explicación del porque no le he invitado a algun lado,que iba a atreverme justo hoy en su cumpleaños e incluso me ha evitado desde hace dos semanas que nos vimos,pero ¿que puedo hacer?,-el capricorniano jugaba con fuego-Intente de cualquier manera hablar con ella pero su orgulllo jamas le deja ver mas alla de su razon,nunca.

-Shura...-la amazona cerro sus puños llenos de tensión.

-¿Saben algo?-la amazona se puso de pie-Quedesense los dos juntos,yo me voy.

-Geist...lo siento...-dijo el santo del lobo lleno de bocadillos,bservandole alejarse hacia la salida mientras Shura salia a buscarle.

La amazona golpeó a cada paso fuertemente el suelo mientras un par de lagrimas ardorosas amenazaban por brotar de sus ojos.

Entonces su brazo fue jaloneado por Capricornio,deteniendole.

-Geist,deja de actuar asi...-la mujer desprendia rabia de sus ojos.

-Sueltame...-amenazo ella ansiosa.

-Hablemos,quiero saber ,¿porque has estado evitandome durante este tiempo?

-¿Acaso te interesa algo de mi?-pregunto ella desafiante-No me vengas Shura con que estas interesado en mi,en nosotros.

-Estoy interesado,muy interesado.

-No mientas...-ella se relajo un poco-Nunca te ha importado.

-Te he dicho alla adentro porque no he hecho nada contigo-el santo le tomo de los codos con sus manos-¿Quieres que todo mundo hable de ti,de nosotros,que diga que tu no logras nada por ti y que lo haces solo porque tienes un romance conmigo?-el santo le miro intranquilo-Porque quiero que sepas que no me averguenza estar contigo ni tampoco que hablen de mi,pero si me preocupa que puedan hacerte daño.

-Shura...-la amazona desvió su mirada tratando de evitar mostrarse al borde del llanto.

-¡Sueltela caballero o...!-dijo tembloroso Nachi,quien por fin habia decidido alcanzarles-O me veré en la obligación de golpearle.

Geist sonrio ante el gesto noble de Nachi por defenderla mientras Shura no dejaba de buscar la mirada de la joven italiana.

-Tranquilo Nachi,no pasa nada .-dijo la dama observando fijamente al cabrito-Creo que necesito aclarar las cosas con el santo de Capricornio.

-Gracias Nachi,por todo.-la amazona se despidió del santo de lobo regalandole una ultima sonrisa amable,buscando la salida sabiendo que le seguiría el dorado.

Shura observo rapidamente los regalos comprados por Nachi y sonrió conmovido.

-Lo siento Nachi,de verdad lo siento...-y acto seguido siguió los pasos de la amazona de los abismos.

Tras un par de pasos en un callejon oscuro y sin la vista de nadie,Geist y Shura se detuvieron cerca de una cabrito no dudo en acorralarla posicionando su mano entre ella y la pared.

-¿Que quieres Geist, por qué no me dices claramente que quieres y dejamos este juego atras?

La amazona le miro expectante:

-Te quiero a ti...,ella le quiso acariciar la cara al sentir su respiración cada vez mas cerca, seductoramente.

-Pero a ti no te importa ,¿cierto?

-Me importa un 200% -aseguro el santo con una sonrisa irónica- Estoy seguro de eso.

-Pero tambien quiero protegerte, siempre.

La amazona se sintió temblar ante lo dicho por el santo. Y su corazón amable salio por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Le creía a plenitud.

-No me importa Shura lo que puedan decir de ti o de mi ,lo unico que se es que...te quiero.

Ella le tomo el rostro -Y no para una noche de caricias,te quiero para estar contigo,para apoyarte,para escucharte.

-Geist...-el santo lentamente vencio su apoyo de su brazo y poso su aliento en la amazona. Suave, quieto, delicioso. Tan suyo.

Y es que no importaba cuanto quisiera evitarlo,Shura siempre estaria en su corazón, asi como ella estaría en el de él.

Nachi caminaba por la calles de Grecia con esa tristeza vacia en su pecho.

Hubiera querido emborracharse y llorar de dolor como lo hacian los demas corazones rotos pero eso no iba con su personalidad por lo que desilusionado seguía avanzando hacia su cabaña a pasos lentos.

De pronto un enorme bote de basura se topo en su camino. Aquellos regalos para la amazona no los habia soltado desde que le dejo.

Entonces con coraje,tomo el ramo de rosas,el peluche y lo tiro en ese bote.

Aliviado ,el santo continuo su camino hasta que tras un par de pasos,una voz llamó su atención.

-No deberias hacer eso...son bonitas.

Una hermosa joven de ojos cielo y cabello sol miraban expectante hacia el bote de basura tratando de tomar las flores tiradas-¿Me las regalas?

El santo del lobo miró sin mucho animo a la joven y sin dudarlo,se acerco a ayudarla a sacarlas de la basura.

-Que bonitas..-dijo la joven con una preciosa sonrisa a pesar que estaban rotas y marchitas por los arrebatos del lobo.

-A mi nunca me han regalado unas asi.

-¿No?-pregunto el lobo increudlo pues la joven era bastante bonita.

-No,pero tu te ves triste...-dijo la joven tocando sus cachetes con travesura-¿Es por la persona a quien le darias estas bonitas preciosuras?-dijo ella señalando las flores.

-Asi es...-solto el santo sin mucho animo.

-Pues yo tengo un remedio infalible para eso.

-Ah si ...¿Y cual es?

Ella le tomo del brazo y le señalo hacia una cafeteria...

-Un cafe...

-Cafetería "Felicidad"-leyo el santo a voz alta el letrero de la cafetería.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto ella.

-Nachi ...¿y tu?

-Felicity y esa es mi cafeteria.

 _ **Fin...**_

 _ **Lindos lectorcitos perdon por abandonarlos,pero estaba poco inspirada y luego me enfoque en mi otro blog de escritos personales (en mi perfil lo veran) y me perdi.**_

 _ **Este fic tiene este nombre ya que escuche una bonita cancion de AKMU que se llama asi 200%.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado,sugieran parejitas porque si no se acaba este fic o algun escrito que les gustaria que continuara , gracias por sus palabras y tiempo,**_

 _ **Los quiere Starlight Saint Lu.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Shunrei y Shiryu 2

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada,esto es sin ningun fin de lucro.**

 **Capitulo: All with you.**

 **Shunrei y Shiryu.**

Una bella velada a punto de extinguirse en aquel gran jardin de la mansión Kido,con vino,comida e infinidad de platillos que iban y venian en aquel bullicio era poco a comparación a otras ocasiones donde Saori celebraba su cumpleañ era un ambiente bohemio,pequeñas velas decoraban las redondas mesas y las personas usaban trajes un tanto elegantes,aunque no importaba sinceramente quien fuera quien en aquella fiesta cualquiera se perdia en la oscuridad.

Seiya en una mesa no dejaba de reir con Hyoga y Shun ,quienes intentaban comer sin ahogarse ante las risas por sus chistes y a su lado Saori,preciosa les ofrecia un poco de pastelillos sobre la no mayores a cincuenta de pronto comenzaron a bailar al escuchar el primer compás de la banda de jazz y ellos no pudieron evitar prestarles su atención.

Shiru por su parte,tomo asiento a lado de su compañero de Pegaso tras regresar del sanitario,mirando insistentemente en el lugar por si la persona a la que él esperaba ya habia llegado.

-Tranquilo,ya llegara...-le susurro dulcemente Saori al dragón,quien nervioso le asintio.

En el fondo se arrepentia de no haber llevado consigo a su amada como siempre lo hacia,pero un dia antes Miho y Eris se habian puesto tan insistentes en arreglar a Shunrei para la ocasión que no pudo negarse.Y ahi estaba esperandola junto a sus amigos aunque la espera comenzaba a hacerse larga.

De pronto a su mesa,una preciosa mujer de cabellos rubios y vestido descubierto lo suficiente para atrapar la atención de los presentes llego de mano del unicornio.

-Princesa,quise venir a felicitarte y dejarte este presente-comento el unicornio soltando en la mesilla que compartia con los demas jovenes una pequeña caja que la joven recibió con amabilidad, no asi el Pegaso quien dio tremendo mordisco a un pan sobre la mesa para disimular sus celos.

-Gracias Jabu-contesto la diosa.

-Y tambien quiero presentarles una amiga de Argelia,se llama Sarah.-los jovenes de la mesa le sonrieron timidamente a la espectacular joven,sin embargo los ojos de la joven se enfocaron rapidamente a un caballero de melena oscura.

-Soy Sarah...-dijo la mujer.

-Bienvenida Sarah,espero disfrutes la fiesta.

-Es un gusto conocerle...-le extendio la rubia la mano a la diosa y de inmediato se giro hacia Shiryu.-Y a ti tambien.

La incomodidad se hizo presente en los jovenes de bronce,quienes le dirigieron su mirada hacia el distraido dragó rubia le extendio la mano,apoyandose un poco mas de lo normal en la mesa paar dejar expuesta su piel,aunque al dragon poco le intereso pues estaba preocupado.

Tras las presentaciones,Sarah y Jabu se dirigieron a la pista de baile y comenzaorn a bailar muy de cerca.

-Te vi..-ledijo el unicornio a la rubia que le acompañaba.-Te gusto Shiryu.

-¿De qué hablas?-rió la joven alegre.

-Te conozco,solo pones esa mirada cuando conoces a un hombre asiatico.

-No es nada,es solo que...tiene rasgos bonitos,sabes.

-Oye...¿quieres apostar?-exclamó el argelino.

-¿Qué?-contesto ella sugerente-¿Quieres que lo bese?

-Tiene novia.

-Yo no la veo por ningun lado.

-Es bonita.-advirtió él.

-Y yo tambien,asi que asumelo como un reto- le sentenció buscando su meñique sellando su trato.

Dicho esto,la rubia no espero ni un segundo y se dirigio de nueva cuenta hacia Shiryu logrando una sonrisa maliciosa en Jabu,quien decidio observales de lejos.

Incomodos,dolorosos y duros como madera eran su descripción perfecta para esos tacones en sus pies que por segunda vez en su vida usaba.Y su vestido azul floreado,se sentia tan "descubierta"aunque llegara a sus rodillas,y ni que decir de su maquillaje,labios rosados,cara llena de polvo de arroz y con un unguento raro color oscuro en sus pestañas que sus amigas llamaban rimel.

Se sentia tan insegura,y luego su cabello suelto con sus ondas naturales,no sabia si creer cuando ellas le decian que se veia ahi estaban frente a la mansión Kido sobre un taxi y ella con infinidad de nervios en su estomago,apretandolo con sus manos para desaparecerlos.

Bajo con dificultad del carro y con cierto escalofrio comenzo a avanzar con Eris y Miho hacia el interior del sus ojos maravillada ante el ambiente,era tan hermoso,tan romantico que de pronto deseo encontrar pronto a Shiryu y abrazarle.

-Vamos a bailar,por favor...-comentaba insistente Sarah a Shiryu,haciendo que se levantara sin mucho animo de su asiento ante la mirada inquieta de sus amigos.

Shunrei camino con prisa al jardin olvidandose un poco del dolor de sus zapatillas y entonces se quedo quieta,absorta en sus joven linda llevaba de la mano al dragon hacia donde todos bailaban.

Aquella joven se comportaba extraña con manera de tocarle del brazo,de mirarle,de colocar su cuerpo sutilmente contra de él eran particularmente se equivocaba,definitivamente su instinto le estaba haciendo dudar.

Dio un par de pasos hacia donde se encontraban ellos y giro sin querer su rostro encontrandose con su reflejo a traves de una escultura de hielo de una mesa junto a un enorme pastel.

Se miro y sintió una enorme carga en sus se sentia bonita a pesar de todo aquel arreglo que Miho habia hecho para ella,no importaba cuanto se hubiese esmerado,no tenia la confianza para ir a competir con aquella ,ella no era como las hermosas jovenes que esa noche estaban ahi con sus deslumbrantes vestidos y peinados.

Sus ojos entonces se enrojecieron un poco ,sintiendo como en su garganta un frio vacio se formaba.

De pronto la rubia que arrastro al joven caballero hacia la pista de baile,busco sus cercania apoyando sus largas manos en su cintura ante la timidez del santo,quien intentaba mover su rigido cuerpo que tenia la mente perdida.

La sinfonia permitio reducir la cercania de los cuerpos,haciendo que la rubia colocara su rostro en el cuello del santo,quien sin entender comenzo a poner su cuerpo quieto de nuevo.

-Eres tan cálido Shiryu.

-Si...-contesto distraido el santo,deseando que aquella canción eterna se acabara pronto.

Entonces la amazona tomo con su palma el contorno del santo y lo empujo hacia sus labios,tratando de rozar con los suyos sutilmente en medio de un giro.

El perdido dragon se alejo asustado y fue que por fin notó la mirada azulada punto de llorar observandole a su aliento se detuvo un segundo ,sorprendido.

Shunrei por instinto de supervivencia,se dio la vuelta y corrio hacia la mansión incluso perdiendo sus tacones en su huida.

-Shiryu...-le pregunto la rubia apoyando su mano en el hombro del santo,quien se la retiró con cuidado

-Yo...tengo que irme ,lo siento.

Shunrei corrio sin detenerse hacia la habitación mas proxima que conocia de aquella mansión y con un suspiro largo ahogandola, cerró la puerta colocandose a su lo podia asimilar, aquella escena ,aquel beso de Shiryu.¿Asi se sentia cuando te rompian el corazón?

De pronto un par de enormes lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas y ella se dejo caer hacia el suelo apoyandose en sus tristeza jamas la habia sentido,ni siquiera cuando supo la muerte de su maestro,helada,triste, impotente,percibiendo como sus pulmones se llenaba de aire con dificultad y sus respiraciones entrecortadas se transformaban en lágrimas.

Observo al final de su falda sus pies y pudo notar llagas a punto de sangrar por los zapatos que perdió en su sentia tonta,tan tonta por pretender ser alguien que...nunca podria ser.

Shiryu corrió hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones y con ansiedad abrió cada puerta tratando de encontrar a su sentia estupído,si tan solo se hubiese negado a aquel baile.

De pronto,al intentar abrir una puerta,esta se quedo quieta y supo bien que Shunrei estaba ahi.

La joven china al escuchar que alguien intentaba girar la perilla de la puerta,se levanto del suelo y se quedo quieta ,observando la puerta en aquella oscuridad.

Lentamente la puerta fue cediendo la entrada de luz y con ella ,una figura que conocia bien.

-Shiryu...-musito entre lagrimas mientras el cerraba la puerta y con toda intención le colocaba el seguro.

Entonces se dedico a observarla unos segundos en aquella oscuridad de la habitación que solo era iluminada por la escasa luz quese colaba por la veia preciosa a sus ojos,con aquel vestido y cabello embargo,un detalle atrapo su atención.

-Shunrei tus pies...-los osbervo y de pronto una profunda tristeza se apodero de él.

¿Como habia podido lastimarla tanto?.Sin dudarlo la tomo entre sus brazos y la alzo para sentarla en la cama.

Segundos mas tarde corrio hacia el baño de la habitación,tomando una toalla y mojandola para poder acariciar sus heridas y limpiarlas,sentando al borde de la cama.

-Shunrei,¿porque lo hiciste?-le pregunto el dragon tratando de limpiarle la piel con cuidado.

-Queria impresionarte,queria que me vieras bonita-contesto ella aun mas que qusiera oculatrlo no podia dejar de sentirse melancolica.

-No tenias que hacerlo,Shunrei para mi tu siempre seras bonita.

Ella le miro fijamente mientras el la rozaba con extrema delicadeza.

-No importa el vestido que uses o zapatos-sonrio el dragon,alzando su mirada para confrontarle- Para mi solo hay una cosa que te hace diferente y mas bonita que las demas.

-¿Y qué es?-pregunto ella haciendo que el santo le apretara sus tobillos,haciendola temblar.

-Tu corazón,tu bonito corazón.

-Shiryu...

El santo le sonrio y se acomodo para poder tocarle el rostro,limpiando con sus pulgares sus oscuras lagrimas de rimel observando sus profundos ojos azules que el desarmaban por completo.

-Perdoname Shunrei,mi hermosa Shunrei.-ella sonrió mientras el la acercaba su cara,tratando de apoyar su frente contra la de ella.-Debi esperarte,no volvere a bailar con nadie que no seas tu,¿De acuerdo? .Solo contigo, todo contigo.

La china sonrio antes de percibir los humedos labios del santo apresando los suyos segundos apasionado dragon errante comenzo a besar el contorno del rostro de la joven y sin dudarlo se quedo apilado en el oido de la joven quien le detuvo con una de sus manos su ansiedad.

-Debemos volver a abajo-sentenció ella.

-Pero antes debo preguntarte algo.-advirtió el santo.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Me concedes esta pieza?-el sonriente dragon con travesura la tomo de nuevo entre sus brazos ante la sorpresa de ella y comenzo a dar vueltas lentamente con ella entre sus brazos mientras la escuchaba reir.

-Shunrei...-le observo sonreir-Te amo.

 **Fin...**

 **Mis lindos lectorcillos,les he de contar que andaba desaparecida porque fue mi cumpleaños y he andado en pura fiesta y hay cosas que no he acomodado en mi vida ,pero ya otra vez me estoy organizando y todo va bien.**

 **Les espero pronto,viene actualización en alguno de mis fics mañana.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos,ya los extrañaba en estos fics cortos.**


	9. Chapter 9 Seiya y Saori

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

 _ **Capítulo 9: Saori y Seiya**_

No había mucho por hacer esa tarde, menos cuando ella había decidido por su enfermedad permanecer en la amplia cama de su habitación mientras la lluvia del exterior goteando por las ventanas le regalaban una bonita armonía tranquilizadora que irrumpía el silencio.

Enfundada en su pijama rosada y con un sinfín de pañuelos en el mueble de a lado, la pequeña diosa enferma bebía su té de manzanilla que le ayudaba a reconfortarse y destapar con su vapor su fina nariz irritada por la gripe.

Desenfadado, el joven castaño que le había acompañado a ese viaje de negocios, abrió la puerta de su habitación sin si quiera anunciarse y por la pequeña abertura de ella, vio a su amada toser mientras depositaba su taza de té en el mueble y se echaba sobre si aquellos enormes edredones de la cama dispuesta a permanecer en aquel refugio hasta no sentirse mejor.

El joven Pegaso sonrió para sí y se adentró a la habitación, no sin antes echar seguro en la puerta al cerrar para que nadie les interrumpiera.

Camino por la amplia habitación y sin dudarlo, se echó en la otra parte de la cama donde ella le recibió con una bonita sonrisa y ojos llorosos por su enfermedad.

Seiya se acomodó en la almohada libre junto a ella y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Bonita…-susurro haciéndola sonreír. - ¿Aun te sientes mal?

-Lo siento Seiya, sé que querías salir a pasear en nuestros pocos días libres aquí antes de volver al Santuario, pero ahora lo veo imposible.

-Eso no importa, igual está lloviendo afuera y tú te sientes mal, además nada me importa si estoy contigo.

La diosa ante lo dicho se acercó al santo y este le abrió los brazos invitándole a cobijarle con su pecho. - Aunque…-pronuncio el santo al tenerla bajo su cobijo. -Aún podemos divertirnos aquí.

La diosa se alejó unos centímetros para buscarle los ojos traviesos al santo y este se sonrojo al ver los asombrados de ella ante lo que había sonado como una "propuesta indecente". El santo se tensó y formulo una cara chistosa al imaginar lo que suponía la diosa mentalmente y de inmediato le negó, haciéndole reír a pesar de su gripe.

\- ¡No es lo que piensas!

Tras unos minutos Seiya por fin le propuso una idea divertida a la diosa y fue que ambos reposando en la amplia cama pegada al frio mármol de la pared, apoyaron sus pies sobre en ella como si estuvieran sentados en la pared mientras miraban al techo y sus cabellos alborotados se esparcían por las sábanas como constelación.

Seiya saco de su bolsillo su celular y audífonos portables y le di uno a ella mientras él se colocaba el suyo y una canción alegre resonaba en el aparato. Pronto, Pegaso comenzó a removerse y a "bailar" con sus manos en el aire al ritmo de la canción mientras Saori le sonreía ante sus movimientos y lo simpático que ambos lucían acostados de aquella manera. Incluso Seiya jugueteo con sus pies envueltos en esos calcetines agujerados que en su descuido se había puesto y los posiciono sobre los de ella, jugueteando a atrapar los suyos entre los de él.

Durante dos largas horas, Seiya bailo y canto para ella con las canciones favoritas de su reproductor hasta que una muy dulce y que ambos conocían pues describía perfectamente su situación, les hizo callar y enfrentarse en aquella posición, buscándose la mirada mientras sus alientos tan cercanos les hacían cosquillas.

Seiya tomo la mano de Saori incitado por la tierna canción y la apretó sobre la suya al escuchar aquella romántica letra de la sinfonía que contenía todas aquellas palabras que él tanto le profesaba ardorosamente.

-Te amo Saori…- dibujo aquellas palabras el santo con su boca, aunque no emitió sonido alguno. - _Te amo._

Ella leyó sus labios y divertida, también le dibujo con sus labios. - _Y yo a ti, Seiya, te amo._

El santo enternecido por la confesión, se acerco a distancia peligrosa a sus labios para besarla, aunque ella antes de hacerlo, le detuvo posando su mano libre en sus labios.

-Seiya enfermaras…

-No importa, no por un beso tuyo. - el brillo de los ojos de Seiya llenos de seguridad la conmovió, haciéndole descubrir lentamente sus gruesos labios y de inmediato compartió un tímido beso con ella.

Seiya tras ello, volvió con Saori a acomodarse correctamente en la cama cubriéndola con su abrazo y calor bajo el edredón, acoplándose a perfección como si su cuerpo hubiese sido amoldado para estar así junto ella el resto de su vida. Y ante la lluvia y ante la fatiga de los dos, ambos se quedaron dormidos unidos en su calor y abrazo. Porque nada importaba más, el mundo entero se había eclipsado solo para los dos esa tarde, envolviéndolos en su amor en aquella habitación.

 _ **Continuarán…**_

Lindos lectorcitos, pues como me es difícil dejar de escribir, pues aquí ando. Estas historias serán supercortitas, de a lo mucho mil palabras cada una, ya que ando estresada con todo para hacer un long fic que me muero por hacer, pero las ideas siguen surgiendo y quiero de vez en cuando dejarlas fluir. Gracias por su apoyo y prometo ir poquito a poquito actualizando las que me faltan. Besillos cósmicos.


	10. Chapter 10 Shiryu y Shunrei

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Capitulo: Arroz**

 **Shunrei y Shiryu.**

Aquella noche no había sido difícil conciliar el sueño, pues el tintineante sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre los árboles fuera había sido tan relajante y cálido como los brazos de aquel hombre que rodeaba su cintura y respiraba dormido a su espalda. La preciosa oriental habitante de esa cabaña, abrió sus ojos al sentir el diminuto rayo de sol cayendo sobre su rostro y observo en la pequeña ventana de madera a su frente, como las últimas gotas de agua resbalaban por el vidrio lentamente poniendo fin a la lluvia mientras tímidos pajarillos silvestres comenzaban a canturear anunciando el amanecer.

La dama sonrió y se alzo de la cama, masajeando suavemente sus cabellos despeinados y los echó a un lado de su hombro desnudo por aquel camisón blanco que usaba de pijama.

Justo pensaba en levantarse a calentar un poco de té cuando la mano de aquel hombre con el que compartía su cama y vida le interrumpió, cachando su cintura con su mano.

-¡Te atrapé!- objetó con la voz casi extinta y ronca el caballero dragón.

Shunrei ladeó su rostro de inmediato ante la travesura, mirando detrás suyo y vio al santo del dragón con la cara echada completamente sobre almohada y con los ojos cerrados aún de sueño y lagañas.

-No dejaré que te vayas aún, preciosa.

-¡Shiryu!

La chinita sonrió al escucharle, y le acarició los flequillos despeinados negros sobre sus ojos mientras él parpadeaba poco a poco dejando entrar la luz del día a sus ojos, enfrentándose con el hermoso rostro de su amada.

-Creí que aún dormias Shiryu...- el santo bostezo ante su pregunta y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Hoy tenemos trabajo que hacer, así que no puedo quedarme dormido por mucho por más que quiera.

Ella le sonrió sin emitir sonido alguno mientras reflexionaba sobre los deberes que tenía planeados para aquel día.

-Tienes razón, íré a preparar el desayuno entonces. - afirmo ella y él asintió.

Pronto, el caballero dragón se alzó de la cama mostrando su torso desnudo ante la humedad de la habitación y aun adormilado, se posó detrás de ella y beso su hombro desnudo fugazmente.

-Te ayudaré, solo déjame lavarme.

-Bien.

El santo le regalo un último beso en su mejilla a su amada flor y de un salto con sus largas piernas, abandono la cama dirigiéndose a aquel pequeño y rústico baño de la cabaña.

La dama apenas fue abandonada, se acicalo los cabellos una vez más formándose una coleta baja y avanzo a pies desnudos por la fría madera del lugar, aproximándose a la estufa y prendiendo un poco de leña para encender las ollas con sopa y té del día anterior.

El dragón por su parte, se echo agua en el rostro y busco una de sus sencillas camisas en un bote contiguo del baño, cubriendose el torso desnudo mientras su amada se desplazaba hasta aquel baño y le sorprendia con un abrazo suave por la espalda mientras él se ataba el cabello en su nuca para estar más cómodo. La sensación cálida y tibia de los brazos de Shunrei le robaron un suspiro. Cuanta paz e inmensidad le provocaba esa mujer.

-Te quiero...-murmuro ella provocandole una sonrisa a su compañero mientras este le acariciaba sus brazos sujetandole el estómago.

-Y yo a ti, Shunrei.

-x-

Tras ello, Shunrei se cambió las ropas a un sencillo pantalón blanco de manta al igual que su camisa, realzando toda esa belleza natural que no necesitaba de nada más.

Tomó el desayuno que había servido Shiryu en su sencillo comedor y busco los sombreros de cáscara de arroz de ambos, dirigiendose con él hacía aquellos campos de arroz donde ambos se habían aventurado a colaborar a cambio de unos cuantos sacos del mismo para comer.

El dragón tomo la mano de la chinita al salir de la cabaña, caminando a su lado como su compañero que era y asi la guió por los senderos húmedos de Rozan, atravesando el bosque y llegando a aquellos amplios campos inundados de agua y rocio donde aquel grano se daba desde tiempos milenarios.

Colores vibrantes del sol y luz que pintaban de dorado cada porción de tierra con tallos, de punta a raíz escondidas bajo el agua, lleno la pupila de ambos jóvenes de deleite y placer ante aquel tranquilo y bello paisaje de las montañas cual cuadro de exhibición.

Para su fortuna, aquel día estaba nublado por lo que ambos agradecían el no tener que trabajar bajo el incesante rayo de sol en la cosecha a pesar de la humedad del mismo ambiente.

Ambos jóvenes saludaron a una pareja de ancianos dueños de aquellas tierras y con quienes habían hecho aquel trato y de inmediato tomaron un par de herramientas y tijeras para labranza de las plantas de arroz.

Shiryu se arremango sus sencillos pantalones de manta a las rodillas y se adentró a aquellos campos inundados dispuesto a trabajar y pronto observo a Shunrei imitarle.

-Espera Shunrei, ¿por qué mejor no les haces compañia a aquellos abuelos mientras yo hago la cosecha de arroz? -le comento el dragón a su amada pues sabía que aquel trabajo era muy pesado para ella.

-Shiryu...-le reprocho ella, pues no estaba en sus planes sentarse y esperar, viendole trabajar.

-Shunrei, será cansado, lo digo por eso.

La joven le negó y tenaz, ya con los pantalones arremangados, se adentró a los campos inundados siguiendole los pasos.

\- Quiero ayudarte, Shiryu, no quiero que hagas esto solo.

El dragón le extendió su mano al verla caminar con dificultad entre el agua y plantas y la ayudo a llegar hasta él.

-Pero Shunrei...-el dragón intento convencerle, pero Shunrei no se lo dejaria tan facil.

-Shiryu, no lo hago porque no crea que puedes solo o que es muy pesado, sino porque quiero compartir esto contigo. -la dama le sonrió segura.- Hagamoslo juntos, Shiryu, ¿de acuerdo?.

La preciosa y amplia sonrisa de Shunrei era su mejor arma de convencimiento. El dragón no pudo refutar nada ante ella y le asintió muy a su pesar.

-De acuerdo, pero si te cansas, dímelo y yo haré el resto.

-Bien.

-x-

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a desprender aquellos tallos bajo las aguas de sus pies que parecían amarillos y que podría generar un arroz arcilloso debido a su maduración, y a cortar algunos tallos ya listos para su levantamiento, echándolos en un costal junto a los granos aun tiernos, sin detenerse entre las hierbas.

La sensación en sus pies desnudos al andar en aquellos campos era peculiar, pues las plantas de arroz les acariciaban a cada paso los tobillos, provocándoles cosquillas al pisarlas y haciéndoles sonreir cómplices de vez en cuando ante la chistosa sensación.

Y a pesar de aquel cielo nublado pronto el calor corporal ante el trabajo de campo y la humedad hizo estragos en el dragón, quien se despojó de su camisa a minutos de empezar a trabajar y continuo su labor sin ella, revelando el sudor dorado en su torso y aquel brillante dragón esculpido en su espalda.

Las horas transcurrieron en completa paz ante el silencio de aquellos campos húmedos, provocando que solo las voces de los pocos campesinos del lugar resonasen de vez en cuando, así como sus risas.

Fue entonces en que Shunrei al cansarse tras tanto esfuerzo físico en la humedad, se irguió de las hierbas y se dedicó a observar a su compañero a lado.

Sonrió al ver como el tiempo lo había cambiado todo, y recordó como aquel niño que una vez su maestro le presento, se había convertido en un atractivo hombre que ahora residia a su lado.

Shunrei se maravilló ante lo hermoso que lucía aquel santo del dragón con la frente brillante de sudor y algunos flequillos pegados en ella, deslizandose hasta sus profundos ojos verdes cual esmeraldas preciosas y cada uno de sus músculos fornidos de su pecho y abdomen mostrándose ante la fuerza de su trabajo. Realmente era una dama afortunada por su compañia.

La chinita sonrió ampliamente al verle trabajar tan concentradamente y se dio un tiempo más para embriagarse la mirada con tal bella postal, grabandola como fotografía en su mente. Shiryu era realmente hermoso o quizas, ella está muy enamorada. Maldijo traviesa como nunca pues sabía que ambas sentencias eran correctas.

Shiryu profundamente concentrado en su tarea, pronto sintió la mirada profunda de Shunrei sobre si y se giro a mirarle.

-¿Ya te sientes cansada, Shunrei?

La pequeña chinita le negó con suavidad sonriéndole radiante y apenada al ver que él la había sorprendido, volviendo de inmediato a su labor.

-x-

Tras largas horas de trabajo, pronto el sonido del cielo estremeciéndose ante la electricidad de los relámpagos, hizo anuncio del monzón que pronto les cubriría y así, ambos alzaron su mirada al cielo, preocupándose .

-Creo que debemos irnos ahora, Shunrei.

-Si.

La joven se dio la vuelta ante lo dicho, tomo aquel costal con plantas cosechadas y salio de aquel campo humedo seguido de Shiryu. Acomodaron las herramientas, se despidieron de aquellos ancianos quienes antes de partir les entregaron algunos frutos y sacos de arroz por su ayuda y asi ambos volvieron presurosos a su cabaña en Rozan. Sin prevenirlo, en el camino a casa, la lluvia comenzo a caer rauda sin piedad, mojándoles de pies a cabeza mientras ellos corrían sin detenerse por los senderos lodosos de la montaña hasta que en un golpe de suerte, ambos llegaron pronto a aquella choza que compartían.

Al adentrase, ambos jóvenes dejaron en la sencilla mesa de madera de la cabaña aquellos regalos de los ancianos y fue entonces que algo sucedio.

Shunrei comenzo a reir divertida tras mirar a Shiryu empapado junto a la puerta al igual que ella. Sus cabellos se escurrían por sus rostros, su piel estaba llena de gotitas pegadas y la ropa delgada podia dejar ver sus figuras a perfección.

El dragón sonrió contagiado por la risa ansiosa de Shunrei y se colocó a su frente, a algunos pasos lejos de ella. Le encantaba escucharla reir de aquella manera.

La dama de hilarante sonrisa comenzo a volver a la calma al dedicarle completamente sus ojos y lo observo profunda como si quisiera decirle mil y una vez "Te amo" con la mirada.

Shunrei detuvo el tiempo en su mente, escuchando solamente sus respiraciones irrumpiendo el silencio y la lluvia de fuera, embriagándose por aquella sensación cálida y llena de tibieza al estar a solas y totalmente plena con su amado.

Entonces la chinita analizo a su amante, quien despejo su cara de sus cabellos húmedos. Shiryu lucia hermoso a sus ojos, bañado por la lluvia.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto meloso el dragón acercandose lentamente hasta ella. Pronto él sostuvo sus mejillas frías por la lluvia y le regalo la más tierna de sus miradas, notando como Shunrei le sonreía hasta con la mirada.

La dama al tenerlo así, pronto dejo que sus ojos desprendieran pequeñas gotitas que rodaron hacia sus mejillas provocando el gesto de preocupación de inmediato en el santo.

-¿Porque lloras Shunrei?

La dama le sonrio nuevamente y nego con suavidad.

 _-Porque soy tan feliz, Shiryu...lloro porque estoy feliz a tu lado._

-Shunrei.- el santo sonrió conmovido ante lo confesado. Nada le conmovia más que aquel amor dulce de su dama.

El sentimiento allano de la joven, la hizo aferrarse a su pecho húmedo arrebatadamente, sorprendiéndolo. -Soy feliz contigo Shiryu, realmente lo soy.

-Oh Shunrei.-el santo besó sus cabellos mojados bajo su barbilla y la abrazo con fuerza hacia su pecho sintiéndola sollozar bajo si.

-No vuelvas a irte nunca Shiryu, por favor, no quiero perderé de nuevo. -confesó la jovencita sollozante. El corazón del dragón se quebró por dentro y se preguntó, ¿cuánto tiempo había aguardo Shunrei ese dolor tras su regreso del Hades?, sin duda mucho más de lo que él imaginaba, por lo que sintió como un idiota por causarle aquella pena y dejo que sus ojos enternecidos, dejaran fluir sus sentimientos.

-Perdóname por todo, Shunrei, perdóname.

El santo lentamente se separo de ella y le volvio acunar el rostro, ligeramente ansioso.

-Escúchalo Shunrei, escúchalo muy bien, no voy a volver a dejarte sola jamás, ¿esta claro?, jamás voy a volver a irme a ninguna parte si no es contigo.

-Shiryu...

El dragón no espero más y atrapo los dulces labios de Shunrei entre los suyos, mientras sus ojos desprendian sus lágrimas dolorosas para ella. Él realmente la amaba demasiado. Era ella, su último pensamiento día a día, y el primero al amanecer, ¿cómo no aferrarse a sus labios de aquella manera?

Shiryu se separo lentamente de aquel beso tan lleno de amor y limpió con sus labios las lágrimas en las mejillas de Shunrei mientras sus manos errantes le acariciaban intermitentes y torpes los cabellos sobre sus oídos.

Sus ojos tristes se miraron cómplices y tras un intimo silencio al ritmo de sus respiraciones, aquellas prendas húmedas de cada uno comenzaron a caer por los suelos lentamente mientras sus siluetas avanzaban al filo de la cama cubriendose la piel con sus abrazos acunados bajo la tintineante lluvia de Rozan, así hasta el nuevo amanecer.

 **Continuará...**

Lindos lectores, pues aqui otra vez yo aqui molestandoles con un fic. La verdad es que siempre me pregunte, ¿cómo sería el romance de estos dos en la soledad de Rozan, en los bellos campos de China? y como es una clásica postal y muy tradicional los cultivos de arroz de Oriente (si, esos que salen hasta el la película de Mulan), se me ocurrio algo asi con estos dos que son retiernos.

Y si mis adoradas Violet Ladii y Sweet Victory cayeron por casualidad aquí, solo quiero decirles que espero lo hayan disfrutado, pues se cuanto adoran a esta pareja tiernita.

¡Nos vemos algún día lectorcitos, gracias!


End file.
